Vongola QG
by Walker Sophia
Summary: Fanfic in Portuguese - Allx27 - Most chapters have a lemon or more than one. Sawada Tsunayoshi received its hundredth Shinu ki Dan hundredth But the bullet has its consequences. Tsuna was divided into two parts ... And one more detail, Giotto came along. And to solve the problem, Tsunayoshi and his school class, have to go to the Vongola QG (headquarters) Allx27
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Desculpe-me, mas meu inglês é péssimo. Apesar do prologo ser em inglês. **

**Vongola QG**

Tsuna suspirou pesadamente, a fim de se jogar em sua cama e dormir profundamente. Já se faziam 3 dias que aquela Famiglia lhe perturbava...

Bem, agora vocês devem se perguntar que Famiglia é essa? Bem é simples. Desde que o Nono anunciou para toda a máfia que Tsunayoshi, ao completar 18 anos, assumiria a liderança da Vongola, o garoto vive recebendo milhares de tentativas de assassinato...

Este anúncio foi feito para máfia quando o garoto tinha seus 14 anos, e agora, aos seus 16, Tsunayoshi já deveria ter recebido umas 400 tentativas de assassinato... Ou mais.

Agora era mais uma Famiglia inimiga da Vongola que vinha lhe assombrando. Fazia três dias que a sua Famiglia vinha tentando acabar com ela, mas sempre na última hora, alguma coisa falhava e o líder da tal Famiglia conseguia fugir... Já estava até chato.

Bem, mas agora Tsuna já estava exausto. Deixaria para cuidar da Famiglia inimiga no dia seguinte.

**–- x -**

Era mais um dia em Namimori, Tsuna ainda estava em sua cama, mergulhado em seu milésimo sono, enrolado até a cabeça com seu cobertor, naquele dia gélido, o moreno não pretendia acordar nem tão cedo, se...

– Levante-se, Dame-Tsuna! - Reborn chegou ao quarto do pequeno moreno, com a aparência de um garotinho de sete anos de idade, com o Martelo-Leon já em mãos, pesando aproximadamente umas duas toneladas, para ser arremessada em Tsunayoshi.

– HIIIEE! - o moreno acordou, com sua Hiper-Intuição lhe chutando a cabeça, enquanto desviava por pouco, daquela coisa enorme verde que lhe acertaria e com certeza lhe deixaria que nem uma panqueca - Reborn! - choramingou o moreno, enquanto descia da cama para por seu uniforme. Reborn se sentou na cama, esperando o moreno trocar de roupa. - Reborn, eu quero trocar de roupa so-zi-nho - comentou o moreno enquanto pegava seu amado uniforme da escola em seu guarda-roupa.

– Quem me garante que você não irá dormir novamente?! - Reborn rebateu, com um tom de voz sarcástico.

– EU NÃO VOU DORMIR DE NOVO REBORN! - Tsunayoshi gritou, queria sua amada privacidade. Sem falar que, se ele voltasse a dormir, provavelmente Reborn chegaria com seu camaleão e lhe acordaria com outra arma medonha.

– Tem dois minutos para mudar de roupa, ou mesmo enfio isso em você - Reborn falou saindo do quarto, descendo lentamente as escadas para ir à cozinha, tomar o café que Nana havia feito.

Tsuna respirou pesadamente e se apressou para mudar de roupa, sabia que se não mudasse ela em dois minutos, Reborn voltaria e faria isso por ele... Isso era uma coisa que o garoto não queria.

Um novo record provavelmente foi batido por Tsuna, o garoto em menos de um minuto havia trocado de roupa e agora descia as escadas lentamente, rezando para que não caísse de tal lugar... Mas, isso já era rotina diária do moreno, então o coitado rolou escada a baixo, quicando degrau por degrau, até cair com tudo em direção ao chão.

– Itte! - murmurou o moreno passando a mão por trás da cabeça, massageando seu couro cabeludo, que agora deveria estar com um galo, mas não tinha certeza, já que seu cabelo volumoso impedia a visão.

– Bom dia Tsu-kun - Nana falou vendo seu filho entrar pela porta da cozinha, como sempre, Nana estava com um amável sorriso em seu rosto.

– Bom dia, Okaa-san - Tsuna falou se sentando a mesa - Bom dia, Lambo, I-Pin. - murmurou o garoto pegando o que tinha sobrado de sua comida, pois a outra parte provavelmente estava na barriga de Reborn.

– Hahá, Lambo-sama vai comer todas as panquecas! - Lambo gritou com um garfo na mão, vendo Nana colocar mais algumas panquecas em cima da mesa para que seu filho pudesse comê-las quentinhas.

– Lambo, divida com todos - I-Pin falou, tentando impedir que Lambo comesse todas as panquecas.

– Dame-Tsuna, você vai se atrasar para escola - Reborn falou calmamente, vendo seu aluno arregalar os olhos, enquanto olhava para o ponteiro do relógio da cozinha.

– HIIIEE! - Tsunayoshi deu um pulo da cadeira, não queria ser mordido até a morte por certa pessoa, pegou sua bolsa escolar e saiu em direção à porta. - Até mais Okaa-san - o moreno gritou, correndo mais uma vez para a rua, onde encontrou Gokudera e Yamamoto vindo em direção a ele, Gokudera gritava com Yamamoto e o moreno somente ria, ignorando os ataques do albino.

– Yo Tsuna - Yamamoto cumprimentou seu amigo, dando-lhe um sorriso animado.

– Bom dia, Juudaime - Gokudera deu sua reverencia diária ao seu chefe.

– Bom dia - Tsunayoshi respondeu com seu sorriso amável de sempre.

Os três caminharam a passos rápidos para a escola, conversando animadamente. Chegaram ao colégio rapidamente, logo indo para sua sala, pois o professor de matemática, Nezu-sensei, tinha uma grande implicância com Tsuna.

O moreno se dirigia a sua carteira, quando simplesmente não percebeu outro aluno, Mochida, colocar o pé em seu caminho, fazendo-o se estatelar no chão e a classe rir mais uma vez das idiotices do "Dame-Tsuna".

– Bastardo, como ousa fazer isso com o Juudaime - Gokudera gritou pegando o tal Mochida pelo colarinho. Yamamoto, que estava atrás dele, não tinha nenhuma intenção de acalma-lo.

– Está tudo bem, Gokudera-kun - murmurou Tsuna, se levantando do chão e ajeitando sua roupa.

– Tenho certeza que Mochida não fez de propósito. Agora parem de tumultuar a minha aula e se sentem - Nezu falou com um sorriso no rosto observando a cena de seu 'pior' aluno entrando na sala... Mesmo com Tsunayoshi nesses dois anos começado a ficar na média, Nezu achava que isso era pura cola, mesmo não conseguindo encontrar nenhuma.

O resto da aula foi passando normalmente, Tsuna estava com a cabeça no mundo da lua, enquanto pensava na Famiglia inimiga que já os atacava a tempo... Eram dias difíceis.

**–- x -**

Logo o sinal tocou, indicando o término de aula. Todos começaram a sair da sala, enquanto calmamente Tsunayoshi arrumava sua mochila, Gokudera e Yamamoto estavam andando em direção a ele.

– O que vamos fazer em relação a aquela Famiglia, Juudaime? - Gokudera perguntou se sentando em uma cadeira vaga ao lado de Tsuna.

– Vamos procurá-la, parece que Reborn sabe onde ela está. - Tsuna murmurou enquanto arrumava os últimos detalhes em sua mochila para sair de sala.

Os três andaram até o local onde Reborn havia comentado com Tsuna. Onde havia apenas o portão que levava a uma casa velha, num canto um tanto quanto isolado da cidade. Os três se encararam por alguns segundos, a fim de tomar coragem e abrir a porta do local, para de vez acabar com tudo, mas...

Quando estavam prontos para entrar, Reborn chega do nada, dando uma voadora por de trás da cabeça de Tsuna, fazendo o pequeno moreno cair com tudo no chão.

– Vamos logo Dame-Tsuna - Reborn falou enquanto seu aluno se levantava do chão, depois de fazer tal ato, Reborn sentou no ombro de Tsuna, já que estava grande demais para se sentar em cima da cabeça do moreno.

Os três - Reborn continuou sentado - abriram juntos o portão da casa e logo entraram no local abandonado. Andaram um pouco, até finalmente achar algum subordinado da Famiglia e Gokudera não teve problemas nenhum de acabar com o pobre infeliz...

Logo após isso, Yamamoto acabou com mais um subordinado, Reborn simplesmente deu um tiro na perna de outro de cara, Gokudera mais uma vez explodiu mais alguns homens e Yamamoto os cortou... Até chegarem a uma sala de portas duplas.

Os quatro entraram na sala, olhando diretamente para o chefe da Famiglia. Gokudera pegou suas dinamites, Yamamoto transformou seu taco de basebol em espada e Reborn já estava com sua arma, Tsuna só entraria em Hyper Mode se realmente precisasse.

– Parece que temos o pequeno Juudaime Vongola aqui. - comentou o líder da Famiglia se levantando da cadeira e entrando em posição de ataque. Era um homem um tanto bonito, os cabelos avermelhados meio arrepiados, olhos igualmente vermelhos... Poderia encantar muitas mulheres por ai.

– Quem é você? - Reborn perguntou descendo do ombro de Tsunayoshi e encarando o ruivo, os olhos negros cerrados e cheios de desconfiança.

– Ora essa, eu sou só mais alguém que quer destruir a Vongola - o ruivo comentou como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo... Embora realmente fosse uma coisa normal no mundo da máfia.

Reborn suspirou pesadamente, vendo seu aluno ainda parado sem fazer nada, pegou seu camaleão na aba de seu chapéu e transformou-o em uma arma com balas especiais, apontou a arma para a testa de seu aluno e atirou sem hesitar.

_PAFTH..._

A bala acertou em cheio a testa do moreno, fazendo automaticamente com que uma chama se aparecesse em sua cabeça. Os olhos do moreno ficaram alaranjados e sua postura ficou firme. Como qualquer outra bala normal.

Mas se você olhasse bem atentamente para Tsuna, poderia ver que seu anel Vongola começou a brilhar... No começo pouco, mas com o passar dos segundos o brilho estava quase insuportável de se olhar, iluminando a sala inteira, até a visão de todos ser completamente tomada pela luz...

O ruivo aproveitou aquela luz atrapalhando tudo, para fugir por uma janela, apesar de ter mostrado uma cara de confiança, acabar com aqueles 4 seria muito difícil... Já que seus subordinados estavam desmaiados pela casa.

Enquanto isso, o resto ficou naquela sala, esperando a luz diminuir e quando tal ato ocorreu, todos se surpreenderam com o que estava acontecendo, e até Reborn ficou com a cara de espanto por alguns segundos...

– O QUE? – Gritou Gokudera, com os olhos arregalados.

–T-tem d-dois Tsunas aqui ou eu estou maluco?- Yamamoto gaguejou nervoso, enquanto coçava sua nuca.

A cena era realmente surpreendente. Havia dois Tsunayoshis na sala, um ao lado do outro. Enquanto um estava em sua forma normal, mas com as bochechas extremamente coradas, o outro continuava no Hyper Mode, olhando para tudo com um ar de tédio. Um pouco atrás deles, estava um homem loiro, idêntico a Tsuna, que fitava a sala com o olhar confuso.

– Onde eu estou? - o loiro perguntou. Até poucos minutos estava em sua sala, assinando alguns papeis - malditos papeis que seus guardiões faziam questão de multiplicar - em plena paz, quando uma luz o envolveu e estava em pé aqui, em um lugar onde o povo falava japonês... Sorte a dele que seu guardião da chuva o ensinou a falar essa língua.

– E-Eto... M-Mas... O q-que a-aconteceu? - perguntou Tsunayoshi, com as bochechas rosadas, enquanto encarava a sua 'cópia' e o loiro mais velho.

– Isso nunca aconteceu antes. - Reborn murmurou para si mesmo, pensativo... O que estava ocorrendo com seu aluno?

– Eu só quero saber onde eu estou. - o loiro murmurou, estava cansado e queria voltar a sua sede... Não entendia nada, será que dormiu enquanto assinava os papeis?

– Você é o Vongola Primo não? - Tsunayoshi em Hyper Modo comentou, enquanto continuava a olhar a cena com cara de entediado.

– Sim. - Giotto respondeu, esperando que os garotos a sua frente lhe atacassem, já estava pronto para entrar em Hyper Modo a qual quer momento.

– Vongola Primo?! – Yamamoto exclamou, enquanto Gokudera engasgava com a própria saliva. Nenhum dos dois estava entendendo nada da situação.

Precisamos saber o que aconteceu, vou ligar para o Nono, volto já - Reborn já tinha formulado por demais da situação, falaria algumas coisas com o Nono primeiro.

– Será que algum de vocês poderia me dizer onde eu estou? - Giotto ainda esperava sua resposta.

– Século XXI, você avançou no tempo. - Tsunayoshi no Hyper murmurou ainda com um tom de tédio na voz.

– O QUE? - foi a vez de Giotto gritar.

– Ele é o Vongola Primo mesmo? - Yamamoto perguntou a Gokudera

– Mas qual dos dois é o Juudaime? - Gokudera devolveu o sussurro a Yamamoto, só que sem a resposta... Somente mais uma pergunta em meio as outras milhares que estavam em suas cabeças.

– A-Acho q-que o culpado f-foi o a-anel V-Vongola - Tsunayoshi 'normal' murmurou baixinho, tentando se esconder atrás de seu clone.

– Tsuna - Yamamoto falou e os dois Tsunayoshi se viraram para encarar o moreno maior.

– Qual dos dois é o Juudaime? - Gokudera perguntou, completamente confuso.

– Hayato, somos o mesmo... Só que parece que nos separamos, a mente foi dividida em duas partes pelo que me parece... - Murmurou Tsunayoshi em Hyper, para Gokudera

– Então os dois são o Tsuna? - Yamamoto perguntou ainda confuso

– Me chame de Natsuyoshi - murmurou Tsunayoshi em Hiper, que agora se denominou Natsuyoshi.

– Eh? - Tsunayoshi perguntou, corando mais ainda quando sua copia o olhou e lhe deu um sorriso de canto.

– Vai ser chato ficarem nos chamando de Tsunayoshi toda hora. - explicou o recém-denominado Natsuyoshi.

– M-Mas... I-Isso n-não é o nome da b-box? - Tsunayoshi ainda estava corado com o sorriso de sua copia.

– Eu gosto do nome, mas me chame de Natsu, Natsuyoshi é grande demais - agora com o nome Natsu, o moreno falou.

– Sim, Natsu-sama. - Gokudera falou em uma reverencia

– Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Eu estava tranquilo no meu QG quando de repente apareci aqui. Alguém pode dar uma explicação lógica para isso? – Giotto se desesperou, perdendo a paciência e gritando atrás de Tsuna, o fazendo se exaltar e cair no chão.

– Itaiii - Tsunayoshi murmurou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– Parece que isso foi resultado da centésima Shinu Ki no Honoo - Reborn chegou com uma voadora atrás da cabeça de Natsuyoshi, e quase o moreno não caiu, pois por pouco conseguiu se equilibrar. Reborn depois de acertar o chute no outro, andou até o frágil Tsunayoshi e estendeu sua pequena mãozinha de garoto para o moreno se levantar, que aceitou de muito bom grado e colocou um sorriso fofo na cara, fazendo um filete de sangue poder sair do rosto da maioria das pessoas daquela sala.

– M-Mas por que a centésima bala? - Yamamoto tentou cortar o momento adorável a sua frente, não queria ter uma hemorragia nasal na frente de Tsuna.

– Oh primeiramente, Primo Vongola, vou responder sua pergunta - Reborn comentou, e Giotto deu graças a deus por alguém finalmente lhe responder - Esse aqui é Tsunayoshi - apontou para o moreno de olhos castanhos - Seu sucessor de chefe Vongola, o Juudaime, parece que você pulou 400 anos a frente, o outro que parece ser gêmeo que se chamou de Natsuyoshi, eram originalmente um só, mas no mesmo momento em que você veio, parece que o corpo deles de dividiram - comentou Reborn, juntando todos os fatos que tinha conseguido até agora - Acho que isso é um efeito colateral como a decima bala - falou mais uma de sua hipóteses - Mas temos muita pouca informação, então, vamos ao QG da Vongola - o sorriso que Reborn deu por final foi sádico.

– E-Eto R-Reborn, as p-provas c-começam amanhã - murmurou Tsunayoshi, com um certo receio do sorriso sádico de Reborn.

– É por isso que a classe inteira vai, mais os seus guardiões e o Primo - comentou Reborn aumentando o sorriso.

– M-Mas... - Novamente Tsunayoshi tentou argumentar algo.

– Por mim está ótimo - Natsuyoshi sorriu.

– Mas como eu vou voltar ao meu tempo? - perguntou Giotto ainda preocupado.

– É isso que vamos fazer na Vongola, tentar achar soluções - comentou Reborn sentando no ombro de Natsuyoshi.

– Vamos partir quando Reborn-san? - Gokudera perguntou animado com a ideia.

– Depois de amanhã. Vai ficar tudo por conta do Nono. Enquanto isso, Vongola Primo e Baka-Natsu, vocês ficaram até o dia da viagem no apartamento do Nono aqui em Namimori, Baka-Natsu, você terá aula amanhã na mesma sala que Tsuna - Reborn comentou sorrindo sadicamente... De todos ali, o único que ainda não concordava com essas ideias, era pobre do Tsuna, mas alguém lhe ouviria? Estavam ocupados demais falando da viagem. O moreno suspirou pesadamente, teria que aceitar isso...

**–- x -**

No dia seguinte, Tsuna estava dormindo em seu quarto, depois daquilo tudo cada um foi pra sua residência, ou local que ficaria por pouco tempo... Mas o tempo passava rápido e Tsuna tinha de ir a aula, hoje também seria o dia em que anunciaria a viagem, que não se sabe como, Reborn conseguiu convencer o diretor a tal coisa, mas bem... Reborn pode tudo. E como que posso me esquecer? Do 'primeiro' dia de aula de Natsuyoshi.

– Acorde Tsuna - Reborn chamou suavemente o mo... PERAI! Cadê o martelo? Alguém trocou o Reborn? Mas espera, é o Reborn! Estou em uma ilusão ou o que?

– Bom dia Reborn - o menor murmurou abrindo os olhos e dando de cara para seu tutor, corou por estarem muito perto, e deu seu sorriso a lá Tsunayoshi.

– Coloque o uniforme, vamos - Reborn saiu do quarto enquanto falava tais coisas.

Tsunayoshi se levantou da cama tropeçando na coberta, mas acabou conseguindo se segurar antes de cair no chão... Pegou seu uniforme e colocou...

Tsuna desceu as escadas e mais uma vez rolou, caindo com tudo no chão mais e mais uma vez sendo ajudado por Reborn para se levantar. Era impressão minha ou Reborn estava bonzinho demais? Além de não ter comido seu café-da-manhã, acordara-o cedo o suficiente para poder tomar seu café relaxado e não se atrasar para a aula.

Tsuna saiu de sua casa para ir a escola e como sempre no caminho encontrou Gokudera, Yamamoto e dessa vez Natsuyoshi...

– Bom dia Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Natsuyoshi-kun - murmurou Tsuna com seu lindo sorriso, num rosto corado. Os três garotos desviaram o olhar do rosto de Tsuna, antes que atacassem o moreno.

– Bom dia Tsuna! – Yamamoto cumprimentou alegremente o menor, sendo seguido dos cumprimentos de Natsu e de Gokudera, que novamente exagerava em suas reverencias e em seus gritos.

Os quatro andaram até a escola, em uma calma completa. Normalmente o grupo barulhento, estava mais quieto que o normal.

Natsuyoshi, quando chegou à escola, teve de ir ao comitê disciplinar pegar seu horário e mais algumas coisas, Hibari, que já estava sabendo de tudo, não o confundiu com Tsunayoshi, mas marcou uma luta com o garoto.

Enquanto isso os outros três garotos foram para a sala, se sentaram cada um em seu lugar, a espera de Nezu, provavelmente Reborn e Natsuyoshi.

Finalmente Nezu chegou, todos os alunos pararam de conversar para prestara atenção no professor.

– Bom dia classe, temos um aluno novo hoje - falou Nezu fazendo um sinal para Natsuyoshi entrar na sala.

– Sou Sawada Natsuyoshi, pode me chamar de Natsu. - falou o moreno com a cara entediada, o uniforme desarrumado e alguns colares e pulseiras meio ao estilo Gokudera... Isso arrancou muitos suspiros do publico feminino da sala.

– KYAHHHHHHH - as garotas gritaram.

– Vamos formar um fã-clube - gritou uma menina, ao fundo da sala.

– Mas... Perai... Sawada? Dame-Tsuna? Eles não se parecem? - outra garota falou

– Sou primo de Tsunayoshi - Natsuyoshi falou

– É mais um Dame então - comentou Mochida

– Olha - Natsuyoshi falou, enquanto se dirigia até a carteira do Mochida - Me chamar de Dame até vai... Mas não ouse falar do Tsuna - o moreno falou enquanto agarrava o colarinho de Mochida, com um olhar fatal, fazendo o outro engolir seco.

– KYAHHHHHHH - as garotas voltaram a gritar

– C-certo classe, sentem-se - Nezu tentou colocar ordem na sala e apontou um lugar para Natsu se sentar - Temos mais uma novidade hoje - falou dando um sorriso, ele tinha gostado da ideia

– Bom dia turma - Reborn entrou na sala com o disfarce de Reboyama-sensei - Vamos fazer uma viagem de classe - murmurou o garoto

– Mas, é época de prova - um garoto comentou.

– Essa viagem vai ser a prova de vocês - Reborn falou e todos - ou quase todos - da sala comemoraram

– Mas para onde vamos? - perguntou uma garota

– O QG da Vongola, na Itália- Reborn falou - Meu amigo vai pagar isso para vocês - mais uma vez a turma comemorou - Quero a resposta dos pais de vocês amanhã - Reborn falou, ele já sabia que todos iam deixar, ele falou com todos os pais no papel de Reboyama, e quem era doido de contrariar o grande Reboyama?

A aula foi passando e o povo estava animado com a viagem... Reborn sorriu com a visão que tinha... Ele aproveitaria, e nessa viagem faria mais algumas coisinhas.

**–- x -**

Logo o sinal para ir para casa foi tocado e Gokudera, Yamamoto e Natsuyoshi chagaram perto da cadeira de Tsuna, para poder como sempre, acompanhar o moreno até a casa dele.

– Tsuna-kun - Kyoko apareceu na sala, chamando o menor, que olhou para ruiva e corou... Ele ainda era apaixonado por ela, apesar de tudo.

– Y-Yoo K-K-Kyoko-c-chan - o moreno falou se levantando da cadeira, com o rosto mais vermelho que nunca.

– Como estão? – a ruiva perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto.

– Bem-Os três responderam sem interesse nenhum.

– B-Bem e v-você? – Tsuna perguntou, tímido.

– Estou ótima, eu acho muito bom a viagem... Tsuna-kun, caso a gente for, a viagem, senta ao meu lado na poltrona do avião? – perguntou a garota, um pouco corada.

– S-S-Sim - respondeu o ainda mais corado Tsunayoshi

– O banco do avião é de três, posso sentar com vocês? - perguntou Natsu com um sorriso, tentando se controlar para não matar a ruiva.

– Claro - respondeu Kyoko

Depois disso, Kyoko seguiu seu caminho e os quatro foram indo para o portão da escola, até Reborn chegar e acertar a cabeça de Natsuyoshi.

– Vamos ver como Giotto está - Reborn murmurou saindo de cima de Natsuyoshi - Tsuna, eu vou me cansar até chegar lá... Você me leva no colo? - Reborn perguntou com uma carinha de criança fofinha, Tsunayoshi não pode negar aquilo, pegou o mafioso e o encaixou em seus braços como criança carrega um ursinho de pelúcia, e isso gerou alguns ciúmes em alguns presentes.

Chegaram até o apartamento do Nono, agora ocupado por outras pessoas, conversaram um pouco com Giotto, o loiro estava muito bem, comeram alguns pedaços de bolo e depois cada um seguiu seu rumo.

**–- x -**

Os dias foram se passando, os pais realmente deixaram seus filhos irem para a viagem de classe, não demorou muito e o dia da viagem havia chegado.

**- x -**

– Tsuna - Reborn acordou o moreno às cinco horas da manhã... Bem, eles tinham que pegar o avião que sairia às sete horas e ainda teriam que chegar uma hora antes... Acordar as cinco era o melhor a se fazer.

– Bom dia Reborn - o moreno falou se dispersando do sono, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, as bochechas levemente rosadas como sempre. Reborn se afastou um pouco do moreno e Tsuna se levantou da cama, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar em nada.

– Tsuna, você vai usar um terno para essa viagem - Reborn falou apontando para um terno em cima de um puf laranja do quarto de Tsunayoshi, o terno era levemente riscado de giz, sua blusa de dentro, era um laranja claro, não muito chamativo, a gravata preta e no casaco, o símbolo da Vongola estava gravada em fios dourados no bolso

– E-Eto... M-Mas i-i-isso n-não é... - Tsunayoshi tentou argumentar alguma coisa. Ele sentia seu rosto corar só de pensar em usar um terno a frente de todos na escola.

– Sem 'mas' Tsuna, coloque o terno - Reborn falou saindo do quarto, com um sorriso um tanto sádico enfeitando seus lábios.

Cerca de 5 minutos se passaram, Reborn estava na mesa, à espera de Tsunayoshi. O menino já estava impaciente de ter de esperar tanto o moreno, suspirou pesadamente e subiu a escadas, achava que o Sawada, havia novamente dormido.

– Tsuna o que...? - Reborn entrou no quarto com passos pesados, suspirando pesadamente, ele não queria usar nenhuma de suas medonhas armas no moreno por estar dormindo novamente, mas...

Isso não foi à cena que ele viu.

– E-E-Eu n-não s-sei c-colocar uma g-gravata Reborn - o moreno falou enquanto tentava de alguma forma, fazer o nó tão complicado com o tecido em volta de seu pescoço, seu rosto estava vermelho por ter de admitir tais fatos ao seu tutor...

Reborn somente deixou um risinho escapar de seus lábios, enquanto se divertia com a cena que via, achava um tanto quanto adorável o jeito que Tsuna se encontrava nesse momento... Principalmente com as bochechas levemente vermelhas e o olhar confuso em direção a gravata.

– Deixe-me ajudar-lhe, Tsuna - o ex-arcobaleno falou enquanto gesticulava para o moreno se abaixar. Logo Tsuna estava de joelhos, enquanto Reborn, com suas pequenas mãozinhas de sete anos, pegou a gravata e chegou bem perto de Tsunayoshi, o rosto estava a centímetros do outro, as respirações se tornaram a mesma, e, com o ato de aproximação, Tsunayoshi corara ainda mais...

Reborn começou a passar a gravata pelo pescoço do moreno, começou a fazer o nó tão complicado lentamente, mas não deixando Tsunayoshi aprender a fazer tal fato... Ele iria aproveitar mais disso.

– O-O-Obrigada Reborn - Tsunayoshi colocou um enorme sorriso nos lábios, com as bochechas coradas da repentina aproximação dos dois, mas não ligou muito por estarem muito próximos... Não tinha maldade para entender que seu tutor estava lhe provocando... Afinal, era um Tsuna inocente...

Tsunayoshi pegou o casaco do terno em cima da escrivaninha e o colocou, o casaco era grande no moreno, o deixava com cara de um chefe incrivelmente fofo e inocente, com as bochechas rosadas e uma aura pura, completamente indefeso e fácil de ser atacado.

Reborn e Tsuna desceram as escadas, tomaram o café da manha juntos e sozinhos, já que o resto da casa ainda dormia, apesar de Lambo também ir, Reborn falou que era melhor deixar a vaca dormindo, para ela não fazer muito barulho.

– E-Eto Reborn, c-como v-vamos levar as m-malas? - perguntou Tsunayoshi, vendo sua mala, a de Lambo e a de Reborn.

– Não se preocupe Tsuna, tem um carro indo pegar seus guardiões e vai passar por aqui, não deve demorar a chegar - comentou Reborn.

Esperaram mais alguns segundos, até uma limusine preta parar a frente da casa de Tsunayoshi, o moreno suspirou pesado, sabia do jeito extravagante de seu tutor... Mas aquela limusine não era de mais?

– Bem dia Sawada-sama - o motorista do carro abriu a porta e foi em direção às malas para serem pegas, Tsunayoshi ainda olhava aquilo perplexo... Era muita coisa não?

– Vamos Tsuna - Reborn falou, andando em direção à limusine.

– V-Vou p-pegar o Lambo, j-já volto - Tsunayoshi comentou, enquanto andava em direção ao quarto do Bovino.

Chegando lá, Tsunayoshi viu seu guardião do trovão de mais ou menos sete anos dormindo profundamente, Tsuna sorriu com a visão, antes de pegar a criança em seu colo, a 'vaca' se ajeitou no colo do moreno e continuou a dormir profundamente.

Tsuna chegou ao carro com o Bovino em seus braços e se sentou em um canto, ajeitou melhor a pequena criança em seu colo, para que pudesse continuar a dormir confortavelmente.

– B-Bom d-dia minna-san - Tsuna falou com um sorriso nos labios.

– Bom dia Juudaime – cumprimentou energeticamente o albino, sendo seguido de um "Ohayoo ao extremo, Sawada!" de Ryohei e vários simples "Bom Dia" das pessoas restantes no transporte.

O moreno menor se surpreendeu com a quantidade de pessoas que cabiam na limusine e como só tinha percebido Giotto e Gokudera ali na sua frente... Corou muito quando percebeu o reto de pessoa e que Kyoko estava ali.

– E-Etto - murmurou Tsuna constrangido.

Durante a viagem, Gokudera e Yamamoto ficaram brigando, Mukuro e Chrome estavam em seu canto como sempre... Mas Mukuro tinha um sorriso mais aterrorizante em lábios. Os irmãos Sasagawa estavam conversando entre si, Giotto ajeitava algumas coisas com Reborn, Lambo continuava a dormir e Tsuna estava perdido em pensamentos, sem notar que Natsuyoshi o encarava, com um sorriso de canto.

Não demorou muito, até a limusine parar em um local, onde tinha um amontoado de pessoas da classe a 2-B, a espera para poder entrar no avião... Os alunos começaram a olhar a limusine chegando no aeroporto e se perguntavam quem poderia estar lá.

– Cale a boca Yakyū Baka - Gokudera gritou enquanto saia da limusine, as garotas do fã-clube dele, começaram a gritar. O albino usava um terno, preto com símbolo da Vongola bordado em ouro no bolso da camisa, a blusa vermelho vinho por dentro do paletó, as pulseiras que sempre lhe acompanhavam, pretas com spikes, seu colar prata de correntes e um cinto preto, inclinado para o lado, com o anel da Vongola na versão X, em formato de fivela.

– Maa maa Hayato, não se estresse - comentou Yamamoto saindo da limusine também, as garotas do Fã-Clube Yamamoto começaram a gritar, Takeshi usava o mesmo terno que Gokudera, só que com a blusa azul clara, a pulseira no braço direito que sempre lhe acompanhava e o anel Vongola versão X também, no formato de um colar.

– Vocês dois são barulhentos - Mukuro falou saindo do carro com um terno igual também, só que a blusa de dentro roxa, seu cabelo azul ou roxo tampava seu olho vermelho, um cinto preto com uma corrente de lado e a versão X do anel, no formato de um brinco longo em uma só orelha. Ninguém da classe 2-B já tinha visto Mukuro, mas seu fã-clube já estava formado.

Ao seu lado saiu Chrome muda, com a parte superior do terno igual a de Mukuro, mas usava saia ao invés de calça, o tapa-olho com a caveira de sempre e o anel Vongola em formato de brinco, combinando com Mukuro... Os garotos começaram a babar.

– CHEGAMOS AO EXTREMO - Ryohei gritou, com o terno igual ao dos demais, blusa amarela, as mãos enfaixadas, um band-aid no nariz e seu colar de prata... O novo anel Vongola também estava em seu braço, no formato de um bracelete. As garotas que amavam o senpai começaram a gritar

– Lambo quer doce! - Lambo saiu do carro com um mini terno, a blusa verde e seu chifres em cada lado da cabeça, o anel Vongola, agora em formato de elmo, provavelmente estava perdido em algum lugar de seu cabelo. As garotas acharam aquilo muito fofo.

– Tch, espere Lambo - Natsuyoshi saiu do carro, seu terno era igual ao de Tsuna, preto e riscado de giz, sua camisa era laranja escura e forte, tinha dois cintos em sua calça, pulseiras de cheias de fivelas e um colar de prata com um pingente retangular e uma caveira preta desenhada no meio... A maioria das garotas começou a desmaiar,

– Vocês são animados - Giotto saiu com um sorriso no rosto, os olhos azuis lindos e expressivos, uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa branca, com um desenho do simbola da Vongola de preto bem pequeno num canto esquerdo... Os restos das garotas que haviam sobrado vivas acabaram de morrer.

– Onii-chan, cuidado - Kyoko saiu do carro, fazendo muitos garotos suspirarem, estava com um vestido de babadinhos.

–... - Tsunayoshi saiu do carro com um sorriso fofo no rosto, olhando sua Famiglia e mais Giotto e Natsuyoshi um tanto quanto animados, sua bochecha estava vermelha e os olhos fechados, o anel Vongola em seus dedos, interligando o médio e o mindinho por uma corrente, um pequeno colar prata e delicado, um relógio um tanto quanto discreto... As garotas ressuscitaram só para olhar Tsunayoshi saindo do carro e caírem duras no chão novamente.

– Dame-Tsuna? –Uma menina murmurou, e toda a sala do 2-B entrou em choque, vendo um Tsunayoshi incrivelmente fofo, de terno, sexy, mas ao mesmo tempo adorável.

– E-Etto... - Tsuna se virou para os alunos de sua classe, que lhe fitavam de boca aberta. Estava mais vermelho que o normal, devido à atenção de todos sobre ele.

– Tsuna-kun - Enma chegou ao lado de seu amigo, ele sabia da história toda, como o resto da Shimon que também iria à viagem, o ruivo acabará de chegar também, saindo da limusine - não tanto exagerada como a da Vongola - com sua Famiglia, usava um terno preto e camisa vermelha por dentro, o símbolo da Shimon no bolso da camisa e como sempre os diversos band-aid no rosto.

O mundo parou por alguns segundos... Aquela era mesmo a Dame-Dupla de todo dia? Eles estavam incrivelmente sexys – Embora Tsuna estivesse mais fofo do que sexy - naquelas roupas.

– Loser-Enma? Mas o que diabos? – Um garoto ao fundo do tumulto gritou, após sair do transe, sendo seguido de outras exclamações surpresas. Era muito difícil de acreditar que aquilo era os dois 'perdedores' da sala.

– Parem de gritar herbívoros, ou vou mordê-los até a morte - Hibari chegou com suas temíveis tonfas, com um terno igual ao dos guardiões, só que a blusa roxa, a fita do comitê disciplinar no braço esquerdo e o anel Vongola, no formato de um bracelete de prata em seu pulso.

O tumulto na mesma hora começou a dissipar, os estudantes com medo do líder do comitê surra-los até a morte. Deixando somente Tsuna e Enma e se encarando e um Hibari com as tonfas ainda em posição de luta. Os guardiões de Tsuna, provavelmente já tinham saído dali a muito tempo, juntamente aos de Enma... Já que mesmo sendo 'inimigos' no passado, tenderam a manter uma amizade... Esquisita... Mas uma amizade.

– ... - os três estavam quietos se encarando por alguns segundos... Até Tsuna - como sempre de bochechas coradas - suspirar e começar a rir uma risada tímida, acompanhado de Enma, já Kyoya, ficou quieto enquanto tentava entender o motivo da risada.

– Qual é a graça? - Hibari arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perguntar

– E-Eto... Desculpe Hibari-senpai... - Tsunayoshi falou e Hibari estranhou... Tsuna não lhe chamava de senpai, desde a luta contra Mukuro.

– Senpai? - Enma se virou perguntando para seu amigo

– E-Eto... E-Eu... - Tsuna tentou formular algumas coisas, mas estava corando de mais por ter dois pares de olhos o encarando profundamente.

– Hn... - Hibari murmurou... E se você pegasse uma lupa, um microscópio e mais uma lupa, poderia ver que a boca de Hibari tinha um pequeno sorrisinho de lado.

– Namimori-Chuu... - Hibird começou a cantar na cabeça de seu dono, o pequeno pássaro amarelo percebeu a alegria de seu dono... Dizem que os animais são mais sensíveis a esse tipo de coisa.

– Nos vemos por ai Tsunayoshi - Hibari falou afogando o cabelo do moreno, Enma quase que entrou em Hyper Modo para atacar Hibari... Mas a palavra chave era 'quase'... Ele não era tão louco a esse ponto. Além do mais, tinha mais coisas para fazer do que somente morrer ali e agora.

Hibari saiu andando, com a cabeça meio confusa, por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Suspirou... Tinha que parar de ter aquele fraco por animais pequenos.

Já Tsunayoshi estava mais corado do que nunca estivera antes. O moreno nunca pensou que Hibari fosse capaz de um gesto de carinho, e ainda mais com ele.

– Vamos Tsuna-kun, o avião sai em 10 minutos - Enma pegou na mão de seu amigo e saiu arrastando o moreno até o ponto de embarque no avião.

Chegaram lá, viram Giotto e Natsuyoshi sendo cercado por algumas mulheres e alguns homens, cada guardião Shimon e Vongola misturados, tipo Ryohei e Aoba Koyo, Gokudera e Shitt P., Katou Julie cantando Chrome e Mukuro tentando protege-la, Ooyama Rauji fazendo as vontades de Lambo, Yamamoto e Mizuno Kaoru conversando e Hibari e Suzuki Adelheid num canto olhando para os alunos. Reborn? Nunca se sabe onde essa peste está.

Os dois Juudaimes chegaram ao ponto de embranque ainda de mãos dadas, nesse momento, todos os guardiões Vongola - Lambo ainda não -, Giotto e Natsuyoshi, começaram a fuzilar Enma, o ruivo somente sentiu o suor escorrer pelo seu rosto... Mas ele só soltaria a mão de Tsuna se o outro quisesse.

– E-Eto... P-P-Por que e-eles nos e-encaram? - perguntou Tsuna com o rosto corado, devido a grande atenção que a maioria dos homens lhe davam... Bem ao menos que ele percebeu... Já que Reborn mirava a cena de longe, se controlando para não matar certo ruivo.

– N-Não se preocupe Tsuna-kun, devem estar vendo se está bem - Enma tentou formular uma mentira... Uma bem fajuta, mas como Tsuna estava inocente por demais, acabou caindo na conversa do ruivo.

Os dois ficaram parados - de mãos dadas -, ainda conversando a espera de alguém informa que o povo poderia embarcar no avião, não demorou muito e a voz logo começou a sair do auto falante.

– Vou 231527 para Italia sairá em 20 minutos, favor embarcar, repito, voo 231527 para Italia sairá em 20 minutos, favor embarcar - uma voz saiu de um auto falante, assustando a maioria das pessoas ali.

Cada um sentou em seu lugar que queria. Yamamoto, Gokudera e Ryohei. Lambo, Reborn e Enma. Mukuro, Chrome e Giotto... Ao lado de Hibari, foi simplesmente Mochida e mais um garoto de sua turma...

– V-Vamos Tsuna-kun? - Kyoko perguntou levemente corada ao moreno, os dois entraram no avião juntos, aos olhos de todos, bem você já sabe de algumas pessoas que fuzilavam a ruiva, outros simplesmente estavam boquiabertos por Tsuna se sentar ao lado da 'ídolo' da escola.

Os dois se sentaram aos olhos de muitos, Tsuna com o rosto mais corado ainda devido a grande atenção - de novo - e a ruiva com um sorrisinho no rosto, estava feliz - não sabe o que te aguarda minha queridinha.

– Yoo Tsuna, Kyoko - não demorou muito para Natsuyoshi chegar ali, com um sorriso macabro no rosto, olhando para Kyoko, a ruiva ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto.

– Bom dia, Natsu-kun - a ruiva o saudou.

Natsu se sentou a lado de Tsuna, uma aeromoça chegou ao avião e começou a explicar como se usa o cinto, o que fazer caso o avião entre em turbulência e outras instruções de voo.

A viagem era cerca de mais ou menos umas 6 horas... Agora, o que fazer em um avião em viagem de classe de turma durante 6 horas?

– Vamos cantar uma música ao EXTREMO - Ryohei gritou 2 minutos depois que o avião saiu do chão, ele já tinha ficado muito tempo parado em lugar só.

– Não começa cabeça-de-grama - Gokudera gritou de volta

– Kufufufu, eu gostei da ideia... Vamos ver - Mukuro falou enquanto tentava se lembrar de alguma música, quando uma ideia veio em sua mente. Escreveu em um papel e mandou as pessoas passarem até chegar a Ryohei.

– Já sei qual música cantar ao EXTREMO! - Ryohei gritou

– Fique quieto cabeça-de-grama. Mukuro, não de ideias ao idiota aqui! - Gokudera gritou

– Tá na hora, tá na hora AO EXTREMO

Tá na hora AO EXTREMO de brincar

Pula-pula, bole-bole AO EXTREMO

Se embolando AO EXTREMO

Dá um pulo e vai pra frente AO EXTREMO

De peixinho AO EXTREMO, vai pra trás

Quem quiser brincar com a gente AO EXTREMO

Pode vir, nunca é EXTREMO

Ilarilarilariê (EXTREMÔÔÔ)

Ilarilarilariê (EXTREMÔÔÔ)

Ilarilarilariê (EXTREMÔÔÔ)

É a turma da Xuxa que vai dando o seu EXTREMO

VAMOS DE NOVO - Ryohei cantava enquanto as pessoas do avião começavam a gritar para o boxeador parar...

– CALE A BOCA CABEÇA-DE-GRAMA! - Gokudera gritou enquanto pegava uma fita adesiva em sua bolsa e colocava na boca de Ryohei

– MFUTHUFUMNU - Ryohei continuou a cantar mesmo com a boca tapada, bem ao menos o som não era tão alto e não dava para ouvir quase nada.

– Que tal vermos um filme? - um garoto sugeriu apontando para a televisão no avião

– Mas qual? - perguntou uma garota

– Eu tenho um filme aqui Kufufufu - Mukuro falou pegando um DVD em sua mochila, todo mundo no avião engoliu seco... Já não basta a ideia que ele deu para Ryohei?

Sem ter mais nada para fazer, o povo pegou o DVD da mão de Mukuro, a capa era preta e não dava para saber qual filme era... O jeito seria colocar e descobrir da pior maneira.

Passaram o filme de mão a mão, até chegar à pessoa mais perto do DVD, ela começou a colocar o filme... Girou e DVD começou a rodar...

**Premonição - Final Destination**

Era um filme de terror, e claro para melhor muito a situação e os gritos histéricos... O terror acontecia dentro de um avião

**Em menos de 10 minutos de filme...**

– TIRA ISSO - gritou uma menina tentando tapar os ouvidos e os olhos para não ver e nem ouvir do filme

– Lambo to-le-re - Lambo começou a chorar que nem um bebê.

– TIRA, TIRA - mais uma gritou vendo um cara ser morto, e sangue ser espalhado pelo avião inteiro.

– Cara isso é tão bom - Natsuyoshi falou totalmente concentrado no filme, vendo a cena das pessoas serem mortas.

– O que? - varias pessoas começaram a estranhar os olhos alaranjados do moreno começarem a brilhar de excitação.

– Kufufufu... - Mukuro ria com o desespero das pessoas - Isso seria legal se acontecesse aqui - Mukuro falou com um ar sádico a sua volta

– D-Desliga Mukuro - Tsunayoshi falou tapando os olhos, vendo mais uma pessoa ser morta

– Mas Tsunayoshi-kun isso... - Mukuro tentou argumentar

– DESLIGA ESSA PORRA - Tsunayoshi gritou, vendo uma criança no meio do filme ser morta, todas as cabeças daquele avião se viraram em sua direção... Quem era aquele?

– Está tudo bem, tsuna? – indagou Natsu, surpreso.

– E-Eto... - Tsuna corou com o que disse

– O filme já foi tirado, calma Tsuna - o garoto ao lado do DVD, já estava com o filme na mão, enquanto suava frio, a TV estava preta.

– D-Desculpe, e-eu... - Tsuna tentou falar alguma coisa para tirar a atenção de si

– Kufufufu, devolva o DVD cara, quero ver o filme quando chegarmos à Italia - Mukuro falou, vendo que Tsuna estava constrangido pela repentina atenção que recebia... E por ciúmes de ter muita gente olhando para seu atum¹

Uma gota escorreu pela cabeça de todo mundo e finalmente o DVD retornou as mãos de seu dono.

– Mas e o que vamos fazer agora? - perguntou um garoto

– Que tal... Um jogo? - falou alguma garota

– Mas qual? - perguntou um garoto no final do avião

– Vamos fazer algumas perguntas algumas pessoas - respondeu a garota ao lado do carinha

– Eu começo - gritou um moreno - Yamamoto-sama, de quem você gosta? - a maioria das meninas virou a cabeça em direção a Yamamoto, a fim de ter alguma resposta.

– Haha - Yamamoto sorriu tenso - Não sei - respondeu o moreno a fim de fugir da pergunta... Ele sabia muito bem a resposta, mas não poderia falar assim do nada, ainda mais na frente de tantas pessoas.

– Só poderia ser o Yakyū Baka mesmo - Gokudera respondeu

– E você Gokudera-sama? - perguntou outra garota.

– Eu não posso me apaixonar por ninguém agora! Isso é perda de tempo! Eu sou braço direito do Juudaime! - Gokudera rugiu de volta, ele jogaria alguma dinamite na garota por ter que o fazer passar por tal coisa, mas Reborn confiscou as suas dinamites, afinal de contas, não queríamos um avião explodido, né?

– Mas Gokudera-sama - choramingaram algumas meninas.

– Isso tá chatooo! - os garotos gritaram, eles queria fazer outra coisa do que saber da vida pessoal de outros garotos.

– Mas, vamos fazer o que? - perguntou uma garota

– Da para ficarem quietos? Eu estou lendo! - Uma garota gritou

– Mas isso é chato - gritou outra em resposta.

Assim começou uma gritaria no avião, cada um conversando em meio aos gritos, esperando que ao menos as horas pudessem se passar rápido, a gritaria era alta ao ponto de ser insuportável.

_PAFTH_

Um tiro foi ouço dentro do avião, as cabeças se voltaram para Reborn, seu camaleão estava em forma de arma e as pessoas assustadas.

– Isso foi uma bala de borracha - falou o ex-arcobaleno - Já é meia noite no Japão, hora de dormir - o garoto colocou um sorriso sádico no rosto.

– Mas Reboyama-sensei... - Choramingou a turma

– Sem 'mas'! - o menino ainda sorria sádico

– Tsuna-kun - Kyoko chamou Tsuna

– S-Sim Kyoko-chan? - perguntou o moreno corado

– E-Eu posso dormir no seu ombro? E-Estou com medo do filme - a ruiva falou com os olhos pidões, Natsu ouvindo aquilo, apertou os dedos contra a sua mão fortemente.

– P-P-Pode - respondeu Tsuna corado

Depois dessa pequena conversa, as luzes do avião foram apagadas... Todos estavam ajeitados na posição mais confortável que poderia se dormir.

A noite passou rápida, não teve muitos tumultos ou alguém acordando.

Não demorou muito, e mais ou menos às 4 horas da manhã no horário do Japão, o avião pousou no território da Vongola.

– Avião pousado. Favor, se retirarem. – uma boa parte dos alunos acordou com essa voz no alto-falante, levando um susto, mas logo se erguendo da poltrona e se dirigindo a saída do avião.

Finalmente, seria a hora de conhecer o QG da Vongola!

**- x -**

Todos os alunos desceram as pressas do avião, ansiosos para conhecer a Vongola QG. Mais do que nunca, a duvida lhes consumia. Eles queriam saber quem era rico o suficiente para pagar uma viagem para a turma inteira?! Quem era a pessoa que tinha o controle da Vongola, uma das mais poderosas empresas - claro que a turma não sabe que é máfia - do mundo, se não a mais poderosa?!

- Bom dia Juudaime! - Gokudera depois dessas horas de viagem, chegou perto de seu amado chefe.

- Bom dia Gokudera-kun - Tsunayoshi falou abrindo os olhos, com um pequeno sorriso sua em face, e tentou se mexer, mas então se lembrando de que Kyoko estava dormindo em seu ombro. Tsuna corou com isso, podia sentir a respiração da ruiva em seu pescoço.

Acho melhor acordar a Kyoko não Tsuna? - Natsuyoshi falou com um sorriso forçado no rosto, olhando para ruiva e imaginando as melhores formas de mata-la

- K-Kyoko-chan - Tsuna chamou a ruiva de leve em seu ombro, a menina abriu de leve os olhos, dando de cara com os olhos grandes e castanhos de Tsunayoshi.

- B-Bom dia Tsuna-kun - falou Kyoko se levantando do ombro do moreno

- Haha, vamos Tsuna? Reboyama-sensei já está nos esperando - Yamamoto estava com seu sorriso, só que tenso em seu rosto, talvez o fato de ver Tsuna recebendo muita atenção acabou com o humor dele.

- Vamos Yamamoto-kun - falou Tsuna se levantando do sofá e passando para o lado de Yamamoto, Yamamoto passou seus braços ao redor de Tsuna, como de costume.

- Yakyū Baka, não chegue perto do Juudaime - gritou Gokudera tentando inutilmente separar os dois.

- Ele não se incomoda Gokudera, não tem motivos não é, Tsuna? - Yamamoto perguntou a Tsuna, o moreno menor estava corado com isso, a repentina aproximação do moreno maior.

- Desse jeito vocês vão matá-lo - Natsuyoshi que não gostava nem um pouco de ver seu 'eu' sendo disputado por dois marmanjos, tentou fazer alguma coisa... Mas também inútil, ele estava quase fritando os seus dois guardiões mais próximos.

Saíram do avião, Tsuna ainda estava com o braço de Yamamoto envolta de seu pescoço, estava com um leve sorriso de relance em sua face, o braço do moreno envolta de si lhe dava paz.

- Vamos começar a excursão - Reborn falou ainda em seu papel de Reboyama, ele viu seu aluno chegando e não gostou nenhum pouco de ver os braços de Yamamoto envolta do que lhe pertencia.

- Bom dia - um cara com um uniforme de mordomo chegou ao lado de Reboyama, falando para toda a turma, tinha um sotaque italiano durante o japonês - Eu serei a pessoa na qual guiarei todos vocês para a excursão - falou educadamente e fazendo uma reverencia - Sou Caetano - se apresentou.

- Vamos dizer o quarto de cada um, os quartos serão divididos em duplas, meninos com meninos e meninas com meninas, mas por ter um numero impar de meninos, um vai dormir em um quarto sozinho - comentou Reboyama.

- Essa pessoa vai ter sorte - comentou um garoto

- Que merda, por que temos que ter um número par de garotas? - comentou uma guria

- Ah, nesse momento eu queria ser um garoto... Por que isso? - respondeu a outra garota

- Silêncio - Reboyama exigiu - As duplas para o quarto já foram divididas e pessoa que vai dormir sozinha também - sorriu sadicamente Reborn, ao termino da frase.

Caetano chegou com um quadro em mãos, onde tinha as duplas e os números doas quadros, as pessoas chegaram perto para ver com quem iriam dormir e qual quarto dormir.

Giotto e Natsuyoshi

Rauji e Lambo

Gokudera e Yamamoto

Julie e Kaoru

Ryohei e Koyo

Mochida e Hibari

Enma e Mukuro

Shitt P. e Chrome

Kyoko e Adelheid

Tsunayoshi

- O QUE? COMO O MAIOR AZARADO DA TURMA CONSEGUIU UM QUARTO SOZINHO? - gritou a maioria da turma, todos horrorizados.

- E-Eto... - Tsuna sabia que ali tinha armação de Reborn, e ele não gostava nenhum pouco disso.

- Vamos conhecer os quartos de vocês agora... Terão 3 horas para me encontrar na sala da mansão, se passar disso, Hibari mordera-lhes até a morte e Adelheid irá purifica-los - Reborn comentou sorrindo sádico e Hibari e Adelheid sorriram de lado.

Cada um foi guiado ao seu respectivo quarto, colocaram suas malas neles, e começaram a arrumar o guarda-roupa ou a tomar um banho, ou simplesmente se sentaram para conversar entre si dentro do quarto, ou indo para o quarto de algum amigo.

Não demorou muito para as 3 horas se passarem e logo todos estarem reunidos na sala... Ou melhor, quase todos, Tsuna estava atrasado.

- Será que o Juudaime se perdeu aqui? - Gokudera já estava preocupado com seu Boss

- Bem a cara de Dame-Tsuna - comentou Mochida sorrindo prepotentemente

- Já disse para não chamar Tsuna de dame - comentou Natsuyoshi se concentrando para criar chamas na palma de sua mão

- Não faça isso Baka-Natsu - Reborn acertou uma voadora na cabeça de seu aluno

- D-D-Desculpe o a-atraso - Tsuna chegou corado e ofegante por ter corrido muito para poder chegar à sala, algumas gotas de suor escorriam por sua face, sem duvida, o menino estava incrivelmente adorável.

Os garotos da sala começaram a olhar diretamente para Tsuna... É serio todos os garotos da sala, a maioria estava com uma gota de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz. Desde quando Tsuna era tão fofo? Pensavam eles...

Tsuna caminhou até eles, ou tentou, mas no momento em que se cruzou perto de uma porta, ela foi aberta e seu corpo se chocou contra outro... Outro corpo grande e musculo, Tsuna cambaleou um pouco para trás e acabou por cair no chão.

- Lixo o que faz aqui? - Xanxus urrou olhando para o menor caído a sua frente, Tsuna estava caído olhando para o rosto do maior, tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido.

- Tsuna - Natsu iria até o seu outro 'eu' para ajuda-lo, Xanxus olhou para trás para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Que porra é essa de dois lixos? - Xanxus gritou atordoado... Por que ele tinha que aturar dois Tsunas? Já não bastava um lhe dando dor de cabeça?

- VOIII, seu chefe idiota, se você deixasse a gente explicar não estaria acontecendo isso! - Squalo chegou gritando na sala, pela porta que Xanxus a pouco tinha saído.

- Eu não sou pago para aturar isso - Mammon chegou a sala andando dessa vez - eu sei impressionante - mas por ter seus 7 anos, achava que estava velho de mais para sair flutuando por ai.

- Ushishishi - Bel começou a rir - O plebeu foi dividido em duas partes por causa da centésima bala - Bell explicou - muito mal - ao seu Boss, Xanxus iria querer os detalhes mais tarde.

- Dois lixos agora? - Xanxus falou se abaixando em direção a Tsunayoshi, olhando fixamente para o moreno, principalmente para o rosto, tentando achar alguma coisa para lhe explicar a situação, Tsuna com a repentina aproximação de Xanxus, corou, o rosto dos dois estava perto de mais.

Xanxus se levantou quieto, olhando ainda para o moreno caído a sua frente, esticou a mão para que Tsunayoshi pudesse se levantar com sua ajuda.

Todo mundo que conhecia Xanxus ficou de queixo caído, mas o que era isso? Xanxus ajudando alguém? O inferno congelou? Alguém lhe incorporou? Ele foi abduzido? MAS O QUE É ISSO GENTE?

Tsuna segurou a mão do moreno maior a sua frente, e colocou um pequeno sorriso em sua face corada, Xanxus o ajudou a levantar, foi somente isso que o moreno maior fez, antes de sair da sala sem dizer mais nada.

- Mas... O QUE? - Gokudera e Natsuyoshi gritaram juntos, desde quando Xanxus fazia caridade? E ainda mais com Tsunayoshi?

- Ok, vamos continuar a viagem - Reboyama comentou, com uma pequena irritação na voz.

Tsunayoshi se endireitou e foi andando com o resto da turma, algumas vezes alguém lhe mandava um olhar de lado, tentando entender a situação que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Vamos primeiro aqui - comentou Reborn chegando a uma parte cheia de quadros da Vongola, onde os antigos chefes tinham fotos.

- Eles me parecem familiar - algum aluno comentou olhando para as fotos dos primeiros guardiões

- Eu tenho a impressão de que já vi esses anéis - comentou mais um aluno vendo a foto de alguns anéis... Os anéis Vongola antes de sofrerem todas as modificações

- Para que essas armas aqui? - comentou um cara, vendo as antigas armas dos antigos chefes e guardiões empilhadas embaixo de cada foto.

- Um garfo? E uma faca? Isso aqui é o que? - comentou uma garota

- Tem um bumerangue também - comentou a garota ao seu lado

- SILÊNCIO! - Caetano gritou para todos os alunos - Vamos explicar a vocês a história da Vongola - Caetano falou chegando perto da foto do Primo - Esse aqui foi a pessoa que ergueu a Vongola - comentou Caetano

- Ele não se parece com Giotto-sama? - uma garota falou chegando bem perto da foto

- Verdade - alguns murmúrios começaram a correr perante um grupo de estudantes

- Será que elas vão perceber algo? - Giotto sussurrou para si

- Giotto-sama, você é parente de alguém aqui? - perguntou uma garota com os olhos brilhando

- Eu... - Giotto tentou formular alguma desculpa

- Ele é tataraneto do cara da foto - Reboyama falou para todos da turma

- Então, ele vai tomar conta disso tudo? - Mochida perguntou com certo espanto na voz

- Não! O herdeiro Vongola é outra pessoa - Reborn falou, e Tsuna sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas costas.

- Então... Vamos conhecê-lo? - perguntou alguma garota

- Para que? Vocês já o conhecem. - Caetano falou, ele não sabia que Tsuna tentava esconder isso de todos.

- O QUE? - a maioria da sala exclamou, e Caetano percebeu que fez merda, mas Reborn e o resto dos guardiões sorriram com isso... Já Tsunayoshi sentia vontade de desmaiar ali

- Então, só pode ser alguém da Italia - comentou um garoto.

- Mas da Italia... Só pode ser o Gokudera-sama ou Natsuyoshi-sama! - gritou uma garota

- O QUE? Não, isso é um desacato ao Ju... - Gokudera foi interrompido antes que pudesse falar de mais pela mão de Yamamoto

- Hayato-kun, não fale de mais - Yamamoto comentou, dirigiu seu olhar para Tsuna, o moreno estava tremendo dos pés a cabeça, provavelmente, com medo de que fosse descoberto.

Hayato não gostou de ter Yamamoto tampando sua boca com as mãos, percebeu que o olhar do castanho maior estava em outro lugar, seguiu o olhar até ver Tsuna tremendo, se reprendeu mentalmente por ter falado tais fatos e de agora em diante ficaria com a boca fechada.

- Então se não é Gokudera-sama... Natsuyoshi-sama? - as meninas perguntaram-se juntas

- Eu? Tire-me disso - Natsu levantou as mãos em negação, ele nem era doido de contar que ele era tecnicamente o herdeiro Vongola... Ai mesmo que as garotas grudariam nele, e nem espaço para respirar teria.

- Vamos continuar a excursão - Caetano tentou despistar o clima que tenso que se formava no local, Tsunayoshi começou a seguir o mordomo, ainda com passos trêmulos.

A excursão foi falando mais um pouco sobre a Vongola, excluindo ao máximo qual quer coisa que envolveria a máfia, a real história da Vongola, não uma simples empresa.

- Bem por hoje ficamos por aqui, iremos jantar agora, mostrarei a vocês a sala da jantar - Reborn comentou, ainda em papel de Reboyama.

O grupo chegou à sala de jantar, ela era linda, enorme, decorada como restaurantes de classe alta, com um banquete sobre a mesa, tinham alguns mordomos naquela sala, caso alguém precisasse de algo.

- Wow - a sala gritou em sintonia, estavam admirando o local.

- Bem, sentem-se, vamos jantar - Caetano falou, os alunos começaram a se sentar em volta da enorme mesa que aquele gigantesco cômodo abrigava... Tudo ali era grande de mais.

- Hahaha, Lambo vai comer tudinho - Lambo chegou gritando, descendo as escadas correndo, os alunos se entreolharam e começaram a cochichar... O que uma criança estaria fazendo ali?

- Ele não anda com Dame-Tsuna? - perguntou uma garota, se lembrando de que a 'vaca' estava na limusine juntamente a Tsuna e Natsu.

- O que Dame-Tsuna está aprontando? - perguntou mais uma garota, o coitado do nosso atum, estava sentando-se à mesa, sentindo um arrepio tomar conta de seu corpo, e sua Hyper Intuição apitando em sua cabeça... Sentia certo receio com isso também

- Lambo, para de correr - Natsu gritou, e as garotas antes cochichando olharam para o moreno.

- Mas o Lambo-sama... - Lambo iria falar alguma coisa, mas acabou rolando a escada que descia, fazendo o mesmo chorar como uma cachoeira, quase inundando a mansão inteira - Lambo to-le-re - a pequena vaca falava ainda chorando, enquanto retirava de sua cabeça a Juunnen Bazooka.

- Lambo, aqui não! - gritou Natsuyoshi tentando impedir que o menor realizasse aquele ato, mas foi tarde de mais, Lambo já tinha se acertado com a Bazooka, fazendo uma fumaça rosa cobrir todo o local.

- O que está acontecendo? - algumas pessoas se perguntavam, tentando abafar a tosse que a fumaça rosa proporcionava.

- Yare, Yare, o que está acontecendo aqui? - a fumaça foi aos poucos se dissipando revelando um Lambo de aproximadamente uns 20 anos

- KYAAH! Quem é esse? - algumas meninas começaram a gritar

- Acho que apaixonei Kyoko - Hana comentou enquanto olhinhos de corações pulavam em seu rosto, um rosto corado.

- H-Ha-Hana? - Kyoko perguntou assustada, logo sua amiga que se dizia nunca se apaixonar por um 'macaco' ?

- L-Lambo - Tsunayoshi estremeceu na mesa, sua Hyper Intuição apitou mais forte... Estava tremendo e com medo... Sem muitos motivos, o principal era que sua turma descobrisse sobre tudo na Vongola.

- Aho ushi, você só faz merda! - Gokudera gritou com uma visível raiva nos olhos

- Mas o que eu fiz Gokudera-shi? - Lambo perguntou com certo medo do olhar de Gokudera

- Maa maa Hayato, coitado da criança - Yamamoto comentou rindo da confusão de seus amigos

- CRIANÇA? Ele tem 20 anos no mínimo! - a turma gritou junto

- Falando nisso, 5 minutos já não se passaram? - Natsuyoshi perguntou examinando Lambo de cima a baixo

- A Bazooka deve ter dado problema ao EXTREMO - Ryohei gritou

- Yare, Yare, parece que eu vou ter que ficar por aqui, por enquanto - Lambo colocou um sorriso pervertido em sua boca, ele sabia muito bem o que aconteceria nessa excursão e que poderia mudar o futuro também

- Mais um - os guardiões Vongola, Natsuyoshi e Giotto murmuraram vendo Lambo se sentar a mesa.

- Kyah, quem é você? - uma menina sentada perto de Lambo gritou

- Bovino Lambo - o garoto murmurou, não prestava atenção no que as garotas (e alguns garotos) a sua volta comentavam, estava fitando uma pessoa, e se perdia em meio a ela - Nii-chan, me passa o molho? - Lambo perguntou olhando para Tsuna

- Eh? E-Eu? - Tsunayoshi perguntou... Lambo não lhe chamava de 'Nii-chan' nessa epoca, somente de Tsuna-nii, Lambo fez que sim com a cabeça - A-Aqui L-Lambo - Tsuna lhe passou o molho.

- O QUE? Ele é irmão do Dame-Tsuna - novamente a turma gritou em sintonia, hoje era um dia de surpresas... O quanto de gente esquisita e linda Tsunayoshi conhecia?

- Nii-chan não é Dame - Lambo reprendeu as pessoas a sua volta - Nii-chan é o melhor - Lambo respondeu dando um sorriso digno de hemorragia nasal a Tsunayoshi, fazendo o pequeno moreno corar e tentar esconder seu rosto.

O resto do jantar foi uma completa bagunça, as pessoas conversavam alto, brincavam, comentavam sobre os acontecimentos que acabara de acontecer, Tsunayoshi recebia olhares de malicia de seus guardiões, Natsu, Reborn e Giotto... Tudo aos padrões da Vongola

O jantar passou e cada pessoa se dirigiu aos seu quarto que dividiria. Todos menos Tsunayoshi, que teria um quarto todinho para ele... Ou não.

Tsunayoshi acabara de tomar um banho, ainda estava nervoso com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Primeiro as pessoas sabem que o Juudaime Vongola é de sua classe, segundo Lambo apareceu e por um tempo indeterminado por culpa da Bazooka e o terceiro? O que mais poderia acontecer?

Malditos pensamentos de Tsunayoshi... Alguém bateu na porta do quarto de Tsuna, o moreno pediu um tempo para que pudesse colocar sua roupa de dormir, um pijama com um short curto azul e uma camiseta também azul... o shorts era um tanto quanto curto, deixando à mostra as coxas bem torneadas de Tsunayoshi, um pequeno pedaço de sua bunda... Marcava também a pele branca de seu peito, que contia algumas gotas de água... O cabelo umedecido pelo banho grudava em sua testa... Estava lindo.

Tsuna terminou de colocar o pijama e foi em direção a porta a abrindo levemente para saber quem era.

- Yoo Tsuna - Yamamoto estava do outro lado da porta com seu sorriso de sempre

- Hn? Y-Yamamoto-kun? O q-que faz a-aqui? - perguntou Tsunayoshi abrindo a porta e dando passagem para o maior entrar, as bochechas coradas como sempre, Yamamoto estava tendo quase um treco vendo a cena de Tsunayoshi irresistível a sua frente

- Eu vi que você estava meio tenso no jantar, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Yamamoto sentia sua calça apertar, com o máximo controle que tinha, sentou na cama de Tsuna e acabou derrubando um travesseiro

- Ah, n-não, e-estou bem - Tsunayoshi falou se abaixando para pegar o que tinha caído, empinando sua bunda na direção de Yamamoto e nem percebendo no que ocasionava no moreno maior.

Yamamoto se contorceu na cama, tentando tirar o olho da visão que tinha, mas desgrudar os olhos de Tsunayoshi era impossível.

- Eh... Tsuna, você não sabe mentir bem - Yamamoto comentou tentando inutilmente parar de olhar para Tsuna, mas para a tristeza e alegria do jogador de basebol Tsuna se endireitou e o fitou com olhos sérios

- E-Eu to com m-medo Yamamoto-kun - comentou Tsuna

- Medo do que Tsuna? - Yamamoto perguntou olhando seu amigo e também assumindo uma postura mais seria

- De q-que eles d-descubram sobre a V-Vongola - Tsuna comentou, e seu corpo começou a tremer só de pensar nessa possibilidade... O que Kyoko acharia dele, se comentasse que fosse um chefe de máfia?

- Tsuna, não se preocupe - Yamamoto chegou perto de Tsuna e o abraçou fortemente.

- Obrigado Yamamoto-kun - Tsunayoshi falou retribuindo o abraço do maior

- Yo, tenho uma ideia, vou dormir com você hoje Tsuna - Yamamoto comentou com um sorriso um pouco diferente do que o normal em seu rosto

- I-Isso não v-vai ser um i-incomodo para v-você? - perguntou Tsuna ainda nos braços do moreno maior

- Nenhum pouco, vou pegar meu pijama e durmo essa noite com você - Yamamoto saiu correndo do quarto de Tsuna e foi para o seu, pegando suas coisas, e em dois minutos estava de volta ao quarto de Tsuna.

Gokudera que estava na cama do quarto dos dois, viu somente um vulto entrando no quarto e saindo...

- OS ET's JÁ COMEÇARAM A INVASÃO! - Gokudera gritou em seu quarto pegando um equipamento em sua bolsa... Essa seria a noite de Gokudera, já a de Yamamoto...

- Estou de volta Tsuna - Yamamoto comentou com um sorriso travesso em seus lábios

- O-Obrigado mesmo Yamamoto-kun, p-pode t-tomar um b-banho ali se q-quiser - Tsuna comentou com um sorriso fofo em sua face corada

Yamamoto somente assentiu e foi para o banheiro, não demorou muito para sair do cômodo e voltar ao quarto de Tsuna, encarando o moreno sentado na cama enquanto via televisão...

Bem, se Yamamoto percebesse melhor, veria que o quarto de Tsuna era maior que os dos demais, provavelmente por que ele era o dono daquilo tudo... Mas Yamamoto nem prestava atenção nisso, somente via o moreno a sua frente.

- Vamos dormir Tsuna? - Yamamoto perguntou enquanto chegava perto do moreno, Tsuna olhou para Yamamoto, com uma cara de sono, o deixando ainda mais fofo, se possível.

- Ah, vamos, p-pode e-escolher em q-qual cama d-dormir - Tsuna falou apontando para duas camas que tinha no quarto, uma de casal e outra de solteiro.

- Tsuna... É dormir junto - Yamamoto aumentou o sorriso ao falar a frase, Tsuna corou muito... Os dois dormiriam juntos na mesma cama?

- Ah... V-V-Vamos e-então - Tsuna ainda estava corado, muito corado

Os dois se dirigiram para cama, Tsuna deitou-se primeiro, em um canto da cama, com o rosto virado para fora da cama, logo sentiu que Yamamoto tinha se deitado.

Yamamoto se deitou na cama, ao lado de Tsuna, ria interiormente, com o jeito que Tsuna tratava aquela situação, ao terminar de se ajeitar na cama, passou seus braços em um movimento rápido, mas delicado, na cintura de Tsuna, juntando seus corpos em um abraço.

- Boa noite Tsuna - Yamamoto comentou normalmente, enquanto o menor estava corado com a situação em que se encontrava... Tsuna continuou quieto por alguns minutos, enquanto Yamamoto deveria estar dormindo agora

- Boa noite Yamamoto-kun - o menor falou terminando de seu ajeitar nos braços de Yamamoto e logo dormir

**- Pulando algumas horas -**

Yamamoto acordou de noite, sentindo sede, abriu seus olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi Tsunayoshi, bem colado a si, com a sua pequena cintura frágil, envolta de seus braços... Mas, o pijama do menor estava um tanto quanto indecente, provavelmente ocasionado pela movimentação que os dois tiveram durante o sono.

O short do menor estava mais curto, deixando à mostra, muito de sua bunda, a blusa tinha virado um mini-top, deixando mais a mostra ainda, o peito branco e leitoso do pequeno moreno, que dormia angelicalmente.

Yamamoto não resistiu à cena, acabou beijando os lábios de Tsuna, em um beijo calmo e cheio de luxuria, fazendo o menor acordar assustado.

- Y-Y-Yamamoto-kun o q-qu-... - Tsuna tentou falar entre o beijo, mais foi interrompido.

- Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você Tsuna - Yamamoto falou olhando fundo naqueles olhos castanhos grandes e inocentes, logo apos voltou a colar seus lábios no de Tsuna, o pequeno atum ainda estava imóvel...

**N/A: Espero que tenha ficado um pouco bonzinho. ;-;**

**Uma das minhas primeiras fic's u-u**

**Desconto, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Espero que gostem \o/**

**Lemon, porque não há nada melhor que isso no mundo *-***

* * *

Yamamoto pediu passagem para a boca de Tsunayoshi. O pequeno moreno estava assustado de mais com a reação de seu guardião da chuva para fazer alguma coisa, sua boca estava meio entra aberta, dando a chance perfeita que Yamamoto precisava.

A língua de Yamamoto entrou em contato com a do moreno, brincando suavemente com a boca do menor, Tsuna tentava assimilar o que poderia estar acontecendo, o porquê de seu guardião estar lhe beijando, um beijo que ele não podia negar que sentia vontade de corresponder.

Tsuna separou seus corpos, em um empurrão não muito forte em Yamamoto, o suficiente para que suas bocas descolassem e desse a chance para os dois se olharem.

Tsuna estava corado, o pequeno rubor marcava a bochecha redonda do moreno, a respiração ofegante por causa do beijo que acabara de acontecer, seus olhos castanhos maiores que o normal e a boca tão delicada e fina, um pouco inchada devido a tudo.

– Tsuna, m-me desculpe e-eu... - Yamamoto tentava formular algumas frases em sua cabeça, para poder se desculpa com seu amigo, será que com esse ato ele tinha acabado com a amizade dos dois? NÃO! Ele nem se quer podia imaginar isso. Repreendia-se por ter agido impulsivamente, se deixando levar pela tentação adorável a sua frente.

– P-P-Por que f-fez isso Y-Yamamoto-kun? - Tsuna perguntou olhando seu guardião, o moreno maior tinha as bochechas levemente rosadas, o olhar era triste, como se arrependesse até por estar respirando agora, os lábios desenhados estavam vermelhinhos... Tsunayoshi achou um tanto quando fofa a cena a sua frente.

– ... Eu acho que g-gosto de você Tsuna - o sussurro de Yamamoto foi tão baixo, que quase era imperceptível, mas Tsuna estava perto de mais do moreno e conseguiu ouvir o resmungo. O menor arregalou os olhos, enquanto um vermelho brilhante tomou conta de seu rosto, Yamamoto mordeu o lábio inferior com a ação de seu amigo... Tinha receio de perder a amizade que nutria com o menor, e do moreno lhe achar repugnante.

– ... - Tsunayoshi ficou quieto enquanto encarava seu guardião, Yamamoto se encontrava tenso com essa situação... Será que Tsunayoshi continuaria a ser amigo dele mesmo depois disso tudo? Será que Tsunayoshi nunca mais olharia para o moreno? Era difícil de saber. - Y-Yamamoto-kun, e-eu g-gosto b-bastante de v-você também - Tsunayoshi conseguiu murmurar, ficando ainda mais corado.

Yamamoto sorriu, sorriu muito com que o viu e ouviu, não era um 'Aishiteru' de Tsuna, mas era ao menos um sentimento que o pequeno moreno sentia por ele, o guardião da chuva, viu que aquilo poderia ser uma chance de mostrar o quanto amava o pequeno moreno, inclinou seu corpo para frente, encostando delicadamente seus lábios no de Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna abriu a boca para que a língua de seu guardião pudesse entrar em sua boca, a língua de Yamamoto logo entrou na boca do pequeno moreno, começou a explorar aquele local, com uma ferocidade e luxuria incrível, Yamamoto queria decorar cada canto daquele local desconhecido.

Yamamoto deitou Tsuna na cama, enquanto o beijo ainda ocorria, ficando delicadamente por cima do menor, com um joelho de cada lado do corpo de Tsunayoshi, a boca em nenhum momento se desgrudou a batalha de línguas um pouco calma ainda ocorria entre os dois, mas o ar tem de fazer falta.

Separaram-se devagar, o fio de saliva entre a boca dos dois ainda lhes conectava, Yamamoto levantou um pouco o corpo, olhando para o rosto corado de Tsunayoshi embaixo de si, ofegante, com os olhos semicerrados, a boca entre aberta, a blusa expondo sua pele mais que o normal, o short que poderia se considerar uma peça intima de tão curta agora...Uma forma completamente enlouquecedora, só com isso a calça de Yamamoto começava a lhe apertar.

– Tsuna eu acho melhor pararmos - Yamamoto comentou ainda olhando para o pequeno, perderia o controle em poucos segundos, se Tsunayoshi continuasse a ficar tão adoravel a cada segundo, estava prestes a sair de cima do menor, quando ia se levantar, uma mão segurou seu pulso.

– P-P-Por q-que?- Tsuna falou corando mais, de uma forma inocente, e os olhos tremendo levemente, Yamamoto não tinha mais condições de parar aquilo, tinha medo de machucar o pequeno e... AHHH! Não tinha jeito, a inocência de Tsunayoshi lhe tirava do serio e qual quer sanidade que Yamamoto tinha sumiu de seu corpo, nem sabia como teve sanidade para interromper naquela o beijo que estava tendo com o moreno.

– Tsuna... - Yamamoto murmurou antes de tomar a boca de Tsunayoshi em mais um beijo, repleto de luxuria e desejo, o pequeno respondia lentamente, tentando aumentar o ritmo de sua língua, enlouquecendo cada vez mais o coitado do Yamamoto.

Yamamoto começou a deslizar as suas mãos pela pele clara de Tsunayoshi, até chegar à barra da camisa do pequeno, e retirando com cuidado e calmamente, Tsunayoshi gemia com os toques do moreno em sua pele, com aqueles dedos finos e longos.

– Y-Yama-Yamamoto-kun - Tsuna gemeu sem perceber perto do ouvido do espadachim, fazendo o moreno maior sentir um arrepio em suas costas, e fazendo com que a sanidade de Yamamoto cada vez mais sumisse de seu corpo.

Yamamoto começou a distribuir chupões e mordidas na pele alva de Tsuna, deixando um vermelho por todo aquele lugar, Tsunayoshi gemia o mais baixo que podia, se remexendo em baixo do maior, fazendo a ereção de Yamamoto aumentar cada vez mais.

O espadachim começou a brincar com o mamilo esquerdo de Tsunayoshi, já excitados devido aos chupões e mordidas antes dadas no pescoço e tórax de Tsuna, enquanto massageava o direito, fazendo cada vez mais Tsuna gemer seu nome e se arrepiar por inteiro. Trocou de mamilo, lambuzando com sua saliva, cada um deles, de forma tentadora.

Yamamoto retirou a calça de Tsuna deixando somente de cueca, mas logo a peça de roupa também foi tacada ao chão com o resto das outras, deixando à mostra a ereção já forma de Tsuna.

Yamamoto olhou para o membro de Tsuna, antes de abocanha-lo, com sucções cada vez mais forte, enlouquecendo o moreno, que gemia cada vez mais, de uma forma tentadora e inocente aos ouvidos de Yamamoto.

– Y-Ya-Yamamoto-kun, anw- Tsunayoshi gemia cada vez mais forte, a medida que Yamamoto aumentava o ritmo das sugadas, o moreno gostava dos gemidos e queria levar Tsuna a loucura, começou a massagear os testículos de Tsunayoshi, provocando ainda mais o moreno menor - Anw, Yama-Yamamoto eu v-vou... - Tsunayoshi não conseguiu terminar de falar, se desfez na boca do moreno maior antes de terminar.

– Você tem um gosto bom, Tsuna - Yamamoto engoliu o liquido em sua boca com prazer, fazendo o menor corar, o espadachim achou a cena um tanto fofa e beijou novamente Tsuna, fazendo o atum sentir automaticamente o seu gosto.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, um beijo feroz, Tsuna aproveitou esse momento e trocou de posições, ficando por cima de Yamamoto, o guardião da chuva achou estranha a súbita ação de Tsunayoshi.

– E-Eu q-q-quero te d-dar p-p-prazer t-também - a cada palavra, você poderia ver que Tsunayoshi ficava mais vermelho ainda, Yamamoto sorriu de lado com a cena que via, achou adorável da parte de Tsuna, ele querer fazer o mesmo para com Yamamoto.

Com a ajuda de Yamamoto, Tsuna retirou as roupas do seu guardião, olhou um pouco o membro de Yamamoto, antes de engolir seco e começar a passar a lingua por aquela extensão do corpo do moreno.

– Onw, T-Tsuna - Yamamoto gemia enquanto a língua de Tsunayoshi lambia levemente seu membro latejante, era prazeroso. Tsuna depois de lamber o inicio do membro de Yamamoto, começou a coloca-lo na boca lentamente, mas por ser pequena, acabou que não coube tudo. - Tsuna, onw, sua boca é quente e apertada - Yamamoto gemeu, enquanto Tsuna sugava cada vez mais rapido e forte seu membro, mesmo sendo a primeira vez do pequeno moreno, ele estava indo bem.

Os olhos de Tsunayoshi permaneciam olhando para o rosto de Yamamoto, as bochechas apresentava um vermelho brilhante, os olhos tinham luxuria e desejo.

Tsuna continuou a sucção com o membro de Yamamoto, deixando cada vez mais o moreno loco, momentos depois, o moreno pequeno ainda estava com o membro de Yamamoto na boca, logo Yamamoto iria gozar, então o espadachim agarrou o cabelo de Tsuna e juntou para mais perto de si, fazendo seu membro entrar na garganta de Tsuna, o pequeno moreno se sufocou um pouco com o ato, mas logo pode sentir uma rajada de um liquido quente escorrendo por sua garganta.

– Cof, cof - o pequeno moreno havia se engasgado com o liquido em sua garganta, quando finalmente Yamamoto desenterrou seu membro da boca de Tsuna, o pequeno podia respirar bem melhor.

– Desculpe Tsuna, e-eu não consegui segurar - Yamamoto comentou olhando para Tsunayoshi, as bochechas coradas, a boca suja de sêmen, um pouco ofegante... A cada segundo Tsuna conseguia ficar ainda mais lindo aos olhos de Yamamoto.

– T-Tudo b-bem Y-Yamamoto-kun - Apesar de Tsunayoshi dizer que estava tudo bem, sua garganta lhe incomodava, sentia o gosto amargo daquele liquido em sua boca... Mas mesmo assim, tinha, de certa forma, gostado do que acabara de ocorrer.

Yamamoto sorriu, beijou Tsunayoshi, sentindo seu gosto, deitando Tsuna na cama e ficando por cima do pequeno moreno, Yamamoto desferiu 4 dedos para que Tsunayoshi pudesse chupar, o moreno menor não entendeu o por que de ter que lamber esses 4 dedos, mas não iria negar o que o maior pedisse, afinal, quem comandava ali e agora, era Yamamoto. O pequeno moreno começou a lamber os dedos, corando, e brincava com a língua naquelas quatro partes do corpo.

Depois de bem lambuzados, Yamamoto retirou da boca de Tsunayoshi, o pequeno moreno ficou atendo aos movimentos do maior, mas não por muito tempo, o maior lhe deu um beijo, retirando qual quer atenção que Tsuna tinha ali, durante o beijo, Yamamoto desferiu o primeiro digito na entrada de Tsunayoshi, o moreno pequeno soltou um resmungo de dor, vendo o primeiro digito de Yamamoto entrar nele.

Yamamoto esperou o menor se acostumar e movimentou o primeiro digito no interior de Tsunayoshi, fazendo o moreno começar com pequenos gemidos abafados, pois as bocas dos dois morenos ainda estavam unidas. Não demorou muito e Yamamoto colocou o segundo dedo, agora fazendo movimentos tesoura no interior apertado do pequeno, Tsunayoshi gostava do prazer que aqueles dígitos lhe davam.

O terceiro dedo foi colocado, a dor aumentou, mas ainda suportável. Yamamoto começou a fazer os movimentos de tesoura cada vez mais rápidos e fortes, fazendo a dor aos poucos ser esquecida pela mente do moreno. O quarto dedo foi encaixado, a dor retornou mais forte, Tsuna gemeu de dor, os movimentos estavam começando a lhe machucar, mas ainda era algo suportável, e era valida a pena, a dor novamente foi esquecida e a mente de Tsuna foi preenchida de prazer.

Yamamoto retirou os dedos do interior de Tsuna, fazendo o menor protestar pela ação, o espadachim deu um sorriso de lado com isso, colocou cada perna de Tsuna em seu ombro e se posicionou para entrar no moreno menor... Tsuna sentia um pouco de receio com aquilo.

Yamamoto começou a entrar aos poucos, fazendo o menor se contorcer de dor e tentar não gritar... Afinal, seus amigos de classe estavam no mesmo corredor né?! O que ele diria se fosse pego no flagra assim?

– Y-Y-Yamamoto-kun, d-doi - Tsuna falou enquanto as lagrimas começavam a se formar em seus grandes olhos castanhos e inocentes, logo as bochechas coradas e redondas do menor, apresentava marcas de lagrimas escorrendo, sentia que ia se partir em dois.

– V-Vai passar Tsuna - Yamamoto falou enquanto chegava perto do moreno, distribuindo algumas chupadas, mordidas e arranhões no pescoço do menor... Aquilo deixaria marcas.

Logo Yamamoto conseguiu se posicionar no interior do menor, ficou quieto, esperando que Tsunayoshi se acostumasse com ele lá dentro. O pequeno moreno não demorou muito para se acostumar, os carinhos que Yamamoto lhe dava, ajuda também.

Logo Tsuna rebolou um pouco em cima do membro do maior, dando assim, sinal para que ele pudesse movimentar, e foi o que Yamamoto fez, começou a estocar de leve o interior de Tsunayoshi, aos poucos aumentando o ritmo.

– Awn, Y-Y-Ya-Yamamoto-kun - Tsuna prazerosamente gemeu o nome do maior, sentindo cada vez mais as estocadas dentro de si.

– Onw, apertadinho Tsuna... - Yamamoto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo Tsuna se contorcer de prazer em cima de seu membro, deixando o maior ainda mais excitado - Geme Takeshi para mim - Yamamoto pediu manhosamente para o moreno menor, aumentando o rubor da face de Tsunayoshi, devido ao pedido.

– Awn, T-Takeshiiiii-kuun - Tsuna gemeu ainda baixo, os dois tentavam controlar a sintonia dos gemidos, devido aos outros estarem dormindo.

Yamamoto afundou mais seu membro no interior de Tsuna, acertando a próstata do moreno, quase o fazendo urrar de dor, claro, se o pequeno não mordesse a colcha da cama, com certeza teria urrado de prazer, juntamente a Yamamoto.

Não demorou muito, e Yamamoto sentiu as paredes do canal de Tsuna se contrair, apertando seu membro, aquilo era sinal de que o menor iria gozar.

– T-Tsuna esperou um pouco, estou quase - Yamamoto pediu aumentando o ritmo, ele queria gozar juntamente a Tsuna.

– Awn - Tsuna somente gemeu, tentou se controlar ao máximo

– Pode - foi tudo que Yamamoto disse, antes de sentir algo meloso em seu abdômen, juntamente enquanto gozava, preenchendo o interior do pequeno moreno a sua frente, os dois haviam gozado juntos, e foi muito bom. Yamamoto se retirou do menor, lhe dando um beijo na testa, os dois estavam sujos e suados, mas era de madrugada, tomaria banho amanhã.

Depois disso, Tsuna desmaiou na cama, Yamamoto o enrolou, e se cobriu depois, passando as mãos novamente pela cintura frágil do pequeno moreno, para depois dormir.

**–- De manhã -**

Yamamoto acordou pelo lado de umas 5 horas da manhã pelo horário da Italia, Reborn comentou ontem no jantar que queria todos na sala de jantar da mansão, às 7 horas... Yamamoto sabia que Reborn iria acordar Tsuna antes das 7, também sabia que se ele estivesse presente quando tal fato ocorresse, seria capaz de nunca mais ver o dia.

Yamamoto saiu da cama com maior cuidado e colocou suas roupas, as que estava antes de trocar no banheiro e colocar seu pijama, estava pronto para ir para o seu quarto, mas não sem antes colocar seus lábios no Tsunayoshi, dando um pequeno selinho na morena antes de partir.

O que Yamamoto não viu, foi que a pequena morena sorriu depois desse selar de lábios, se remexeu um pouco na cama, com o sorriso ainda estampado na face e continuar a dormir.

Exatamente às 6 horas da manhã, Reborn entrou no quarto de Tsuna, para ver o pequeno moreno dormindo em sua cama, enrolado somente com um lençol e um pequeno sorriso em sua face corada, apesar da cena ser completamente adorável, Reborn odiou ela.

O motivo era simples, não foi ele quem fez essa cena ocorrer, alguém tinha chegado perto de Tsuna primeiro, e pela primeira vez na vida, Reborn se sentiu imponente perante o seu inimigo... Cara, Reborn nesse momento, só tinha 7 anos... Como ele poderia fazer alguma coisa com esse corpo de merda? Adorável... Mas não para fazer o que queria.

– Tsuna, acorda - Apesar de Reborn chamar suavemente o moreno, tinha raiva em sua voz.

Tsuna abriu seus olhos castanhos grandes, com o sono ainda visível, também, depois de ontem à noite, não me admira que o moreno esteja morto. O pequeno moreno olhou o lugar e reconheceu o quarto da mansão Vongola, ainda sonolento, tentou se lembrar da noite passada, para saber do por que está um caco... Flashs passaram por sua cabeça, enquanto cada vez mais, um vermelho brilhoso aumentava em sua face.

– Algum problema Tsuna? - Reborn perguntou, olhando para o moreno corado na cama, perdido em pensamentos, Reborn sabia o que era cada um deles, e sentia a raiva lhe corroer cada vez mais.

– Hiiie! Não! - Tsuna pulou da cama, só então percebeu que estava nu, pegou o lençol as pressas em cima da cama para se cobrir, seu rosto agora estava mais corado, ele tinha acabado de ficar nu na frente de Reborn! Era constrangedor.

Reborn deu uma leve risada antes de sair do quarto, mas apesar da leve risada, Reborn tinha reparado as marcas vermelhas no corpo de Tsuna, sabia que aquilo não era mordida de mosquito, era mordida de outra coisa... Ficou puto com esses pensamentos, Tsuna tinha que ser dele primeiro!

Tsuna suspirou pesado e foi até o guarda-roupa que tinha arrumado ontem, pegando uma roupa qual quer para passar o dia, foi em direção ao banheiro, tomaria um longo banho.

**- x –**

Às 7 horas, as pessoas já estavam se reunindo na sala de jantar, o café da manhã estava posto na mesa, alguns estavam mortos, o fuso horário foi pesado...

As pessoas logo se arrumaram na mesa, começaram a se servir, reparam que na cadeira perto dos guardiões Vongola tinha alguém faltando, nada menos que 'Dame-Tsuna', alguns riram com isso, era do feitio de Tsuna esse tipo de coisa.

As 7 e 15, podia se ouvir alguma coisa rolando a escada qual dava para a sala, algumas pessoas se levantaram para ver o que estava acontecendo, nada mais nada menos que 'Dame-Tsuna' acabara de cair da escada, o moreno se levantava com a mão na cabeça, e murmurando algumas coisas.

– Mas uma vez Dame-Tsuna ataca com sua inutilidade - Mochida comentou rindo do moreno, Gokudera e Natsuyoshi se controlaram tentando não matar o infeliz ali presente.

– Hahaha, Dame-Tsuna mal chegou, já acha que a casa é dele, acordando atrasado... Quem ele acha que é? - alguém lá do fundo comentou, olhando Tsuna caminhando em direção à sala de jantar, as pessoas já voltavam em sues lugares.

_''O dono disso aqui tudo?!''_- esses pensamentos viam da Shimon, Vongola, Giotto e Natsuyoshi... Enma tinha vontade de rir, nem imaginava a cara dos estudantes quando soubesse que Tsunayoshi quem governaria isso tudo.

– Eto...D-Desculpem a d-demora - Tsuna se sentou ao lado de seus guardiões... Mis precisamente de Gokudera e Yamamoto, o moreno menor corou ao olhar o espadachim, algumas pessoas não ficaram muito felizes com isso... Principalmente Gokudera que sabia que o moreno maior não tinha dormido em seu quarto.

Tsuna com certa dificuldade, vocês devem imaginar o porquê, se sentou na mesa, com um leve resmungo, bem, ao menos dava para sentar... Se fosse com uns, um mês sem sentar seria o mínimo.

Os guardiões Vongolas – fora Yamamoto-, Enma, Natsuyoshi, Giotto e Reborn encaram Tsuna, perceberam a gola levemente levantada do moreno, tentando inutilmente tampar algumas marcas em seu pescoço, rosnaram com o que viram, enquanto Yamamoto sorria de lado.

– Tsuna, não vai comer nada? - Yamamoto perguntou de maneira sensual para o moreno menor, enquanto pegava um pedaço de atum em seu prato e mordia, como uma forma de provocar os outros e claro, fazer Tsuna corar.

– Aah, v-vou Yamamo... - Tsuna foi interrompido antes que terminasse de concluir a fala

– Takeshiii-kuun- Yamamoto sorriu de lado, vendo o rubor de Tsuna aumentar, ele falou de forma provocativa, fazendo algumas garotas morrerem sem sangue e certas pessoas quererem mata-lo

– C-Certo T-Takeshi-kun - Tsuna murmurou colocando um pedaço de panqueca em sua boca, para tentar desviar a atenção de si...

Um cara com roupa de chefe, nesse exato momento chegou a sala de jantar, com um bolo de morango em mãos, era uma cena muito linda de se ver, três pessoas já babavam só de imaginar o gosto em boca... Tsunayoshi, Natsuyoshi e Giotto, desse jeito vão ficar diabéticos.

Em menos de dois minutos o bolo havia acabado, os alunos olharam impressionados com a rapidez dos três, e fato de serem viciados em bolo... Por que bem, não era um simples bolo... Ele tinha no mínimo, umas três camadas.

Giotto olhou para o jovem Vongola a sua frente, não podia negar que a criança morena era bonita, olhava fixamente para o rosto de Tsuna, enquanto este terminava de comer a ultima fatia do bolo de morango, e acidentalmente sujar a boca do lado.

Giotto sorriu com isso, se inclinou para frente, bem perto de Tsuna, surpreendendo as pessoas a sua volta e lambeu a bochecha de Tsuna, onde o glace de bolo levemente sujava, fazendo o pequeno moreno corar com grande intensidade em um vermelho brilhante.

– Não podemos desperdiçar bolo, certo? - Giotto comentou enquanto voltava para seu lugar, aos olhos curiosos e arregalados da turma 2-B... A cena era inacreditável, Tsuna tinha o rosto escondido por sua mão, tentando retirar a atenção de si.

Já outras pessoas, elas rugiram na mesa, não gostaram nenhum pouco disso, se ele não fosse o Vongola Primo, o fodão da máfia, e a pessoa quem deu continuidade ao sangue Sawada até chegar Tsunayoshi, ele estaria morto... Mas bem, se o matassem agora, Tsunayoshi não nasceria... E bem, isso era ruim.

– Okay, okay, vamos agora conhecer o resto da história da Vongola, usaremos isso na prova de hoje - Reborn comentou se levantando da mesa, ao resmungo dos alunos... Como assim teria prova hoje?

As pessoas se levantaram da mesa, começaram se organizar em fila para poder continuar a excursão de ontem, hoje foi passado alguns vídeos, contou a continuação dos descendentes Vongolas e manteve em segredo o Juudaime também.

Foi comentado que o Kuudaime (Nono) estava em viagem para trabalho e era ele quem pagava a viagem para os alunos 2-B, mas que o cara também voltaria amanhã, os alunos estavam ansiosos para saber quem era o Kuudaime, e se assim, poderiam ter alguma pista sobre quem era o Juudaime.

Mas, agora era de prova, os alunos foram para uma sala, onde estava realmente organizada como uma sala de aula, pronta para se fazer alguma prova, cada um se sentou em seu lugar de mapa de sala, enquanto Reborn e Caetano distribuíram as provas.

Depois de tudo entregue, o pequeno moreno suspirou fundo, ele sabia praticamente a história inteira da Vongola, Reborn era sádico o suficiente para fazer o menor decorar tudo que envolvia a máfia da Vongola.

Antes de olhar a prova, sentiu a visão turva, Tsunayoshi tinha um pequeno problema de visão* retirou de seu bolso, uma pequena caixinha na qual continua os seus óculos, olhou momentaneamente para Natsuyoshi, quem sabe o outro também estaria com o mesmo problema?

Não... Ao menos parecia que não, os olhos laranja do outro momento estavam concentrados na prova e ele escrevia com uma facilidade imensa, bem, era normal depois de tudo que Reborn o fizera passar.

Colocou o simples óculos estilo meio aviador, mas não tão exagerado, deixando um ar um pouco nerd e adorável no pequeno, parecia que hoje, a necessidade de usa-los estava maior que os outros dias, sua visão estava mais turva que o normal, ao menos, seu óculos estava junto a si...

Tsuna olhou para a prova e pode sentir uma melhoria enorme, apesar de seu grau não ser muito forte, fazia uma grande diferença, pegou a caneta preta de ponta grossa em cima da mesa e começou a escrever as respostas.

**–- 1 hora depois -**

Caetano passou recolhendo as provas, pela primeira vez na vida, o pequeno moreno poderia dizer que uma vez na vida, tiraria à prova a cima de 90, isso era uma coisa boa... Ao menos sem torturas sádicas do Reborn...

– Juudaime, como foi a prova? - Gokudera chegou perto do moreno, com um sorriso enorme, essa prova era a chance de Gokudera mostrar ao seu Don que sabia tudo sobre a Vongola.

Tsuna virou seu rosto para encarar o albino, com um sorriso em sua face levemente corada, encarou Gokudera e percebeu as outras pessoas vindo atrás dele. Yamamoto, Natsuyoshi e Enma, as pessoas olharam com os olhos levemente arregalados para Tsuna, enquanto uma gota de sangue insistia em escorrer pelos seus narizes. Tsuna não estava muito alheio à situação.

– Tsuna-kun, você usa óculos? - Enma perguntou ao moreno, só ai Tsuna se lembrou de que seus óculos ainda estavam em sua face, o moreno corou um pouco, estava envergonhado, nunca havia comentado com seus amigos sobre tal coisa, a pessoa que mais poderia saber era Reborn...

– Ahh, e-eto, e-eu tenho um p-pequeno p-p-problema de visão - Tsuna rapidamente retirou seus óculos e colocou na caixinha, mas uma vez o embrulho retornou ao seu bolço.

– Haha, Tsuna, você fica adorável de óculos - Yamamoto sorriu enquanto comentava, a face do moreno corou mais ainda, ainda se sentia envergonhado pelo que fez na madrugada, e seu amigo lhe chamando de 'adorável' não ajudava muito a situação.

Olhos fuzilantes foram em direção a Yamamoto, a vontade de matar o espadachim era enorme.

– Classe - Reborn chamou os garotos ali, todos se viraram para encarar o 'professor' ali - Vamos dar uma pausa para o almoço, logo apos, o chefe da Cavallone, uma empresa que fez aliança com a Vongola, virá dar uma palestra - Apesar de Reborn ter concordado com o Kuudaime para fazer tal coisa, ele não gostou muito da ideia...

– Quem o chefe da Cavallone? - uma garota perguntou, tendo a imagem de um cara lindo em mente.

– Vocês já conhecem, mas esperem a hora e verá - Reborn comentou sumindo da vista de sua classe.

Mais um almoço bagunçado e completamente estilo Vongola ocorria naquela mansão, às pessoas conversavam enquanto comiam, se divertiam e fazia baderna.

– Me passe o molho - Hibari comentou com um garoto ao seu lado, o pobre garoto se virou para ver quem estava de seu lado, e quase morreu ao perceber que era a cotovia, simplesmente pulou da cadeira com tudo e caiu, saindo se arrastando no chão, Hibari simplesmente revirou os olhos e pegou o molho, aos olhos dos outros alunos de classe

– EHH? O demônio está aqui? - A turma gritou junto, seriamente, eles não tinham percebido em nenhuma hora que Hibari Kyoya, demônio de Namimori trazia sua ilustre presença na mansão.

– Haha, parecem que não perceberam Hibari-san aqui - Yamamoto comentou rindo da reação de seus colegas de classe.

– A fraqueza de Hibari é multidões - Adelheid comentou enquanto pegava um bolinho de arroz em seu prato, todo mundo começou a encara-la a achando louca por enfrentar o demônio.

– Eu não tenho fraquezas - Hibari rosnou com certa calma na voz, surpreendendo a todos na mesa.

– Ah não? - Adelheid sorriu

_ ''Não fale sakura, não fale sakura''_ - Tsuna pensava interiormente.

– SA... KU... RA... - É... Acabou que Adelheid falou...

Hibari se remexeu na mesa, tinha vontade de pegar suas tonfas e morder até a morte Adelheid... Mas ele havia feito um acordo com Reborn... Ou é? Achou mesmo que Hibari Kyoya iria vir em uma excursão de classe cheio de herbívoros assim? Sem ganhar nada?

O resto do almoço passou, as pessoas tentavam ao máximo ficar longe de Hibari e da terrível aura negra que o moreno maior emitia... Aquilo deixava a casa uns 30º graus negativos...

Depois do almoço, os alunos comemoraram interiormente por poder sair de perto do terrível demônio, andaram para seus quartos, em 1 hora e meia, estariam no salão principal para poder conhecer o chefe da Cavallone... Quem seria tal chefe? Os alunos estavam ansiosos...

– Bem nos vemos em 1 hora e meia - o pessoal se despediu de Tsunayoshi e cada um seguiu para seu quarto, a fim de descansar, mudar de roupa e mais tarde, voltarem a se encontrar em salão principal.

**- x –**

Tsunayoshi tinha uma hora e meia para se arrumar, por isso, faria as coisas com calma. Primeiramente andou até o banheiro de seu quarto, que por um motivo desconhecido para o moreno, era maior e tinha mais agrados do que o resto dos outros quartos presentes na mansão... Bem, mas isso fica para outra hora. Primeiramente tomou um banho, de preferencia frio, deixando a água bater em sua pele alva, enquanto um arrepio percorreu seu corpo inteiro. Essa sensação era agradável ao jovem Vongola.

Depois de tomar tal banho, com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura, procurou alguma coisa para vestir. As gotículas de água percorria seu corpo puro... Ou quase puro, pingando de seu cabelo e escorrendo pelo seu tórax. Procurou alguma coisa comprida, que tampasse as marcas que Takeshi lhe fizera noite passada, o moreno ainda se sentia envergonhado por aquilo.

Achou algo que lhe agradou e de preferencia comprido, uma calça jeans clara, que ficava maior em seu corpo, o deixando ainda menor do que era em algumas partes um pouco mais desbotadas, uma blusa laranja em estilo degrade, começando com um tom laranja bem vivo e acabando com um branco, um casaco jeans solto em seu corpo, o deixando com um ar mais leve e gracioso.

Por fim acabou de se arrumar com um simples tênis branco e colocando o seu par de anéis Vongola. Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama quando terminou de dar o laço em seu sapato, o moreno ainda tinha cerca de uns 5 minutos para chegar à sala de estar, ao menos dessa vez iria chegar no horário combinado.

Tsuna saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e indo em direção as escadas que daria para um corredor e assim direto a sala de estar, onde encontraria com o pessoal. Desceu as escadas com todo o cuidado possível, tentando não cair, mas acabou que no último degrau conseguiu a proeza de escorregar e por pouco não cair com tudo no chão, alguém havia lhe segurado delicadamente pelo braço.

– Tsuna-kun - o moreno ouviu a voz de certo ruivo, e virou-se para encarar o amigo, chefe da Shimon. O ruivo apresentava roupas casuais, uma calça jeans escura, mas nem tanto, em algumas partes continha um jeans mais claro, sua blusa era um simples moletom vermelho, com os números '00' escritos de formas tribais, com o contorno preto, um capuz incorporava o moletom, mas este não se encontrava sendo utilizado pelo ruivo.

– Obrigado Enma-kun - Tsuna sorriu, aumentando o leve rubor de sua face, e por assim, fazendo o ruivo também adquirir uma face mais rosada que o seu tom natural, Enma soltou o braço de Tsuna e por fim os dois terminaram de descer as escadas sem mais nenhum contra tempo.

– Adorável - O chefe Shimon murmurou olhando o moreno andando pelo corredor, com um sorriso a lá Tsunayoshi, enquanto andavam cada um na sua, indo diretamente a sala de estar, que agora estava a alguns passos.

– Comentou alguma coisa Enma-kun? - o moreno começou a andar de costas, olhando diretamente para o ruivo a sua frente, estava ainda com o sorriso estampado na sua face corada de sempre.

– Ah-Ah, nada de mais Tsuna-kun - Enma murmurou, tentando controlar a vontade de agarrar o menor a sua frente, Tsuna somente deu de ombros e se virou para frente, com uma volta graciosa, fazendo o ruivo conter a pequena hemorragia nasal que acabara de ter... O Shimon estava começando a se preocupar... Tsuna não fazia bem ao seu sangue.

Os dois entraram na sala, conversando alguns assuntos banais, dando algumas risadas descontraídas, a sala de estar continha a turma inteira ali, as pessoas conversavam em um tom não tão alto e a baderna era pouca, realmente para os mais corajosos, afinal Adelheid e Hibari estavam ali, você escolhe sua forma de morrer, purificado, ou sendo mordido até a morte, por certos chefes do comitê disciplinar de Namimori-Chuu.

Falando em demônio de Namimori-Chuu, era a primeira vez que o cara não usava seu habitual uniforme, o que era um espanto, usava somente uma blusa roxa, com as mangas um pouco levantadas e uma calça escura, seu casaco preto estava jogado em seus ombros, como o de costume, em seu braço tinha o bracelete Vongola.

– E a Dame-dupla age de novo - Mochida comentou vendo os dois denominados 'Dames' entrando na sala de estar, por pouco o capitão de kendo não foi explodido ou fatiado como um sushi... Mas os dois guardiões acabaram por se controlar, muito a contra gosto, mas agora, nesse momento isso seria o melhor, mas não comentamos nada sobre Mochida ser estraçalhado depois.

– E-Eto, Enma-kun, c-chegamos a-atrasados? - Tsuna perguntou ao ruivo ao seu lado, pelo que se lembrava quando saiu de seu quarto, tinha no mínimo uns 5 minutos para poder chegar a sala de estar do cômodo, será que havia demorado tanto a esse ponto? Não sabia.

– A-Acho que sim Tsuna-kun - Enma murmurou de volta para o castanho, pensou que ao menos chegar em cima da hora conseguiria, mas parece que mais uma vez seu lado loser havia o feito não perceber o tempo passar... Mas na verdade, sempre era assim quando estava com Tsuna, o moreno prendia sua atenção por completo, de uma forma que o deixava louco, seus dias eram melhores depois de ver o sorriso tão angelical naquela face corada.

– Yoo Tsuna, Enma- Takeshi chamou o moreno e o ruivo, enquanto dava um lago sorriso em sua face, tinha uma das mãos levantadas acenando para chamar a atenção do moreno menor. Takeshi usava uma roupa casual também, uma calça jeans escura, presa em um cinto claro, rinha uma blusa xadrez com vários tons de azuis, desde o mais forte ao mais claro, a blusa na parte da frente, ficava dentro da sua calça e a parte de trás era solta, o colar versão X do anel Vongola, repousava em seu peito, combinava muito bem com a roupa que usava.

– Juudaime - Hayato também chamou o seu amigo também, só que mais alto e energético, Hayato se encontrava com uma roupa estilo punk, uma blusa branca, com desenhos de algumas caveiras em preto, um casaco de couro preto por cima, uma calça jeans escura, com um cinto, na qual a fivela era prata e grande. A nova versão do anel Vongola presa a mesma.

Junto a eles estava Lambo, o outro, optou por tirar sua roupa de vaca, colocando uma blusa de gola branca, com um casaco meio preto por cima, meio que estilo terno, alguns botões mais abertos do que deveria ser, a calça era jeans azul escuro, marcando bem as coxas que o Bovino tinha. Já o elmo da Vongola de Lambo, provavelmente estava em seu quarto, ou quem sabe, em alguma box de armazenamento.

Ryohei se encontrava conversando com sua irmã, o boxeador tinha uma blusa meio amarelada, mas não tão chamativa, chegava a ser um amarelo escuro, a blusa era de abotoar e estava para fora de sua calça jeans escura, por cima de sua blusa, estava seu bracelete, o que o deixava com um ar mais 'senpai'.

A dupla da nevoa estava afastada, com Mukuro em uma blusa levemente pintada de cor índigo na barra da blusa, dando o estilo de que tal cor foi espirrada em cima de sua blusa de manga, a calça jeans meio escurecida e acinzentada, o brinco Vongola em uma de suas orelhas.

Já Chrome, usava um vestido branco com alguns detalhes em preto, desenhos incoerentes, o vestido era tomara que caia e tinha uma faixa preta, amarrada em um laço, um pouco mais a cima de sua barriga, uma simples sapatilha preta, com riscos brancos, o outro brinco Vongola estava do outro lado de sua orelha.

Os dois andaram até eles e começaram a conversar alguns assuntos banais, se você percebesse bem, repararia que Reborn, Natsuyoshi e Giotto não se encontravam na sala de estar, mas isso não foi dada tanta importância, poderia ter ocorrido algum imprevisto... O no caso de Reborn, estar espiando seus alunos em algum canto secreto da mansão Vongola.

– Tem certeza disso...? - a voz baixa, de provavelmente Giotto, vinha de um cômodo perto da sala de estar, provavelmente estava andando juntamente mais alguma pessoa, para o local que combinara de se encontrar, a sua fala foi baixa por demasiado, mas mesmo assim, se você prestasse um pouco de atenção na voz, conseguiria descobrir o que esta havia comentado., e claro, o tom de incerteza que apresentou.

– Esse assunto está encerrado - a voz de Reborn foi ouça, provavelmente respondendo a pergunta de Giotto, apesar de não ter ouço nada, poderia se afirmar que Reborn soltou algum suspiro, como se o assunto que tratavam fossem um incomodo para ele... Bem, se você pensar por alguns segundos agora, poderia perceber que a fala de Reborn transmitia certa raiva, e quem sabe... Receio?!

– Eu só não quero que ele se machuque - uma terceira voz ecoou pelo local, estava apreensiva, como se não gostasse do que estava por vim e das consequências que aquilo iria causar, mostrava certa preocupação, a voz não era nada mais, nada menos que Natsuyoshi.

– Não comentem nada com ninguém - Mais uma vez a voz de Reborn foi ouça, encerrando por definitivamente o assunto que aparentemente era importante, que os três estavam a tratar, não demorou mais que dois segundos para a porta da sala de estar ser aberta, revelando os três, com feições serias na face e arrancando alguns desmaios femininos e masculinos - Boa tarde classe - a voz de Reborn saudou as pessoas presentes ali, agora o ex-arcobaleno do Sol tinha um sorriso sádico em seus lábios, como se quisesse retirar a tensão que envolvia os três ali, e claro, praticar seu lado sádico em cima de algumas pessoas.

– Tsuna - Natsuyoshi colocou um sorriso de lado em sua face, quebrando também parte do clima pesado que o rodeava, indo em direção ao seu grupo. O moreno se encontrava com uma blusa branca de manga com o desenho de uma coroa em dourado, um casaco de jeans claro sem mangas em seu corpo e um capuz, mais como enfeite do que tudo, a calça jeans preta, com algumas partes surradas e resgadas, do próprio estilo da calça.

– Tsunayoshi-kun - Giotto também colocou um sorriso em sua face, só que este bem maior do que o discreto de Natsuyoshi, o loiro continha uma calça jeans simples, com uma camiseta preta, com o símbolo da Nirvana, o visual do loiro era bem simples, o que o deixava mais sexy.

Os dois chegaram ao grupo, conversaram mais um pouco, Reborn tratava algumas coisas com Caetano, mas logo voltou sua atenção a turma a sua frente, suspirando pesado, mais uma vez a excursão começaria.

– Vamos turma, o Juudaime Cavallone acabou de chegar a sala de reunião - Reborn comentou, enquanto chamava a atenção dos alunos, logo começou a andar pelos enormes corredores cheios de relíquias da Vongola, seguido pela turma, até parar em frente a uma porta e abri-la revelando uma enorme sala de reunião.

– Nossa, é grande - um aluno comentou enquanto olhava ao redor da sala, a turma começou a fazer o mesmo, deveria caber no mínimo ali, dez vezes a quantidades de pessoas que a turma apresentava, estavam impressionados com o tamanho, sem dizer que a sala era reunida com as mais altas tecnologias ali presente.

– Dino... Sensei? - uma garota perguntou, vendo a figura loira sentada em uma das cadeiras que compunham a sala de reunião, com um cara meio velho ao seu lado, Dino tinha um copo de café em sua frente, na qual tomava um gole da bebida quente e fumegante.

– Ohayou classe - Dino abriu um sorriso, muito se surpreenderam em ver ele ali, para a turma, o loiro não era nada mais que um professor de inglês que lhes deram aula certa vez, mas que logo teve de sair da escola, por motivos nunca revelados.

– Nossa Dino-sensei, você é o chefe da empresa Cavallone? - perguntou um garoto, por mais que a resposta fosse obvia, algumas pessoas ainda estavam com dificuldades para crer, que seu antigo professor de inglês, desastrado, pudesse ser chefe de uma das empresas aliadas a Vongola, era quase surreal.

– Yeah - Dino levou o copo da bebida fumegante em sua boca, enquanto o liquido quente aquecia sua garganta e deslizava para seu estomago... Dino acabou pegando a mania de beber muito café, devido ao costume de Reborn estar também sempre apreciando uma boa xicara de café, de grãos de qualidades e de preferencia bem fumegante.

– Só falta dizer que é chefe de máfia - o mesmo garoto voltara a comentar, mais murmurou para si mesmo do que para outra pessoa, mas mesmo assim, sua fala foi alta, fazendo com que Dino se engasgasse com o liquido em sua boca, quase cuspindo, mas se contentou em somente engasgar e empurrar a força o liquido para seu estomago, será que ele havia dado alguma pista do que realmente era? Se fosse por isso, Reborn lhe faria em picadinho.

– N-Não, da o-onde t-tirou i-i-isso? Hehe... - Dino sorriu amarelo, tentando retirar a ideia da cabeça do garoto, que estava mais brincando do que qual quer outra coisa, enquanto o loiro passava por tal desespero, algumas pessoas riam. Haha, mafioso era realmente a profissão do chefe Cavallone.

– Foi brincadeira calma - mais uma vez o garoto comentou, tentando entender o por que do outro estar tão nervoso... Mas bem, acho que ele nunca entenderia tal coisa.

– Ah, irmãozinho - Dino sorriu vendo Tsunayoshi entrar na sala com mais alguns alunos, Reborn havia explicado ao loiro o que aconteceu ao moreno, dizendo que Tsuna havia se separado em dois, um em Hyper Modo e outro normal, só esqueceu-se de comentar que o normal, era mais adorável do que costumava ser.

– D-Dino-san - Tsuna sorriu para o loiro a sua frente, fazia tempo que não se viam, devido ao trabalho excessivo que o Cavallone tinha que fazer e ao treino intenso que Tsuna recebia aquilo acabava com os dois, as visitas não eram muitos frequentes, principalmente pela distancia que os separavam.

– O quanto de gente esquisita e sexy o Dame-Tsuna conhece? - uma garota murmurou, com certa inveja, Tsuna conhecia muitas pessoas, principalmente italianos sexys, como um Dame como ele poderia ser amigo de tanta gente linda? Mistérios da vida nunca revelados...

As pessoas foram se sentando na sala de reunião e se focaram no que Dino estava falando, a prova que fizeram hoje mais cedo, foi de matar, Reboyama-sensei não era o melhor professor do mundo atoa, ele cobrava os minúsculos detalhes, e conseguia complicar uma simples pergunta como, 'Qual foi o primeiro chefe Vongola' ao um ponto quase impossível de decifrar, com palavras em um nível absurdo e quase nunca usadas.

– Bem classe, nós encerramos hoje por aqui - Dino deu mais um de seus sorrisos, encerrando por agora a palestra que acabara de dar, a turma finalmente poderia se sentir livre, a palestra foi duradoura e um pouco chata.

– Antes de saírem, tenho um recado - Reborn incorporou o papel de Reboyama-sensei, a fim de falar algo com a turma - Amanhã de manhã quero todos reunidos na piscina, teremos um tempo livre até a hora do almoço nela, depois disso, faremos uma prova sobre essa palestra - Reborn comentou e por final liberou a turma.

A turma saiu da classe em euforia, estavam animados para o banho de piscina que teriam de manhã, parecia ser algo bem agradável, sem contar também, que era o dia que o Kuudaime chegaria de viagem, estavam ansiosos, claro, se você esquecer da parte da prova.

– Tsuna - Dino chamou o moreno que estava saindo da sala, Tsuna virou-se para o loiro, seus amigos o esperavam na porta, mas Tsuna falou que eles poderiam ir andando, era um pouco tarde e depois que o moreno falasse com Dino, iria para seu quarto, se sentia um pouco cansado

– S-Sim Dino-san? - Tsuna perguntou ao loiro, colocando um sorriso gentil em sua face

– Poderia me mostrar a mansão? - Dino perguntou enquanto colocava um sorriso um pouco diferente em sua face, fato que passou despercebido por Tsunayoshi, devido a sua enorme inocência.

– Ah claro, Dino-san - mesmo Tsuna estando cansado, queria matar a saudades do loiro, uma vez também, não mataria ninguém, afinal de contas, faria um favor ao seu irmão maior.

Os dois saíram da sala de reunião, colocando os assuntos em dia, enquanto Tsuna mostrava alguns lugares mais importantes para Dino, o loiro observava os gestos do menor, durante algumas vezes Tsuna com seu jeitinho desastrado quase caiu, mas o loiro acabava por lhe segurar, impedindo que algo grave acontecesse ao moreno.

– Tsuna, me mostra a cozinha? Estou com fome - Dino murmurou sentindo o estomago lhe incomodar, estavam a algum tempo andando pela casa e acabaram por pular o jantar

– An, m-me siga Dino-san - Tsuna chamou o loiro, enquanto andava até a cozinha, o moreno também começara a sentir uma leve fome, não tão exagerada, mas ainda sim tinha fome. Chegaram a cozinha e logo viram o cozinheiro terminando de lavar a louça que os alunos sujaram.

– Sawada-sama - cumprimentou o chefe italiano - Quer alguma coisa? - com um japonês meio embolado, o chefe de cozinha conseguiu falar algumas coisas

– A-Ano... U-Um pouco de f-fome - Tsuna murmurou um pouco sem graça, enquanto o chefe de cozinha deu um enorme sorriso, adoraria cozinhar para o seu futuro novo patrão.

– Vai quer o que Sawada-sama e Cavallone-sama? - perguntou novamente o chefe, o japonês conseguiu ficar mais embolado ainda.

– Acho que algum sanduiche me agrada - murmurou Dino, não estava com a fome tão exagerada assim, não precisaria de um jantar, um simples lanche estava bom

– U-Um iogurte... Ou a-algo do tipo - Tsuna murmurou um pouco mais corado que o normal, estava meio sem graça pela situação, mesmo indo herdar isso tudo, não se sentia muito bem com esse tipo de coisa, sempre fora muito tímido.

– Por isso que está magro e pequeno assim - Dino comentou rindo, Tsuna somente inflou as bochechas e colocou um bico em sua face, não gostava de ser chamado de pequeno, muito menos de magro.

– Dino-san - Tsuna ainda tinha o biquinho em sua face, Dino sorriu amarelo olhando para seu irmão, não gostou de ter o deixado magoado e depois... O biquinho na face de Tsuna era adorável de mais, começou a perder a sanidade.

– Aqui está Sawada-sama, Cavallone-sama - o cozinheiro entregou os devidos pratos a cada um, devido ao que eles pediram cada um se ajeitou em seu canto e começou a comer, algumas vezes trocando palavras.

**–- Em outro canto -**

Reborn estava andando pela mansão observando os alunos e vendo se eles não fariam nenhuma besteira, que casualmente os levariam a morte, quando sentiu seu telefone vibrar no bolso de seu palito, de cara ficou incomodado, não costumavam lhe ligar.

Retirou o celular do palito e ficou mais surpreso ainda com quem lhe ligava, alguma coisa muito seria deveria estar acorrendo para essa pessoa lhe ligar.

– Verde? - Reborn ainda estava incrédulo com a ligação que acabara de receber

– Tenho uma noticia que talvez lhe interesse -a voz era de Verde, mas tal fatos apresentados ali não pareciam ser do caráter do ex-arcobaleno do trovão

– Fale - E assim Verde começou a explicar certas coisas interessantes ao ex-arcobaleno do Sol, Reborn não pode deixar de sorrir com o que ouvia.

**–- Volta à cozinha -**

Os dois Juudaimes ainda comiam em silêncio, não tinham muito o que falar, até o agradável silêncio ser cortado pela voz de um certo arcobaleno.

– Tsuna - Reborn chamou o moreno, o chamado foi tão inesperado ao Vongola, que acabou por derrubar iogurte em cima de si mesmo, respirou fundo antes de encarar seu tutor - Vou precisar sair por um tempo - Tsuna arqueou uma sobrancelha com o fala de seu tutor

– A-Ano, Reborn... P-Para que? - Tsuna perguntou, estava curioso com essa repentina noticia que o arcobaleno lhe dera.

– Ficara sabendo mais tarde, volto amanhã mesmo, antes da prova - Reborn comentou, sumindo mais uma vez da vista das pessoas que estavam presentes na cozinha

– Tsuna tudo bem? - Dino chegou ao moreno, que agora estava todo sujo de iogurte de morango, o loiro estava um pouco preocupado.

– N-Não f-foi n-nada - Tsuna murmurou se levantando, realmente havia caido muito iogurte em cima de si

– Vem, vamos a um banheiro para eu te ajudar a te limpar - Dino falou pegando a mão do moreno, indo em direção ao banheiro mais próximo da cozinha, o moreno não pode responder nada, foi logo puxado, a única coisa que lhe restou a fazer, foi corar intensamente.

Os dois chegaram ao banheiro, o banheiro era bastante grande, com uma banheira de tamanho considerável no local. Dando alguns passos, acabou que Dino tropeçou em seu próprio pé, se levando ao chão, juntamente a Tsuna, já que o loiro ainda estava segurando o pulso do menor. Dino ficou por cima e Tsuna por baixo do loiro.

– Se é para ser assim... Que seja - Dino falou, com um pensamento pervo rodeando sua mente, sobro o olhar atento de Tsuna, o loiro desceu seu rosto até a parte suja de iogurte do tórax de Tsuna e começou a lamber, surpreendendo o moreno, passava a língua pelo corpo do moreno inteiro, desde o tórax, enrijecendo os mamilos do mais novo, até chegar à calça, onde a maior parte do iogurte se concentrava.

– Anw, D-Diino-saan... - Tsuna gemeu manhosamente, sentindo seu membro latejar dentro da cueca, enquanto a língua de Dino começou a brincar com seu membro por cima do pano. - Anw - estava difícil controlar os gemidos, era boa a sensação que estava tendo, não negava, mesmo aquilo sendo um tanto quanto repentino.

Dino sorriu, vendo a reação de seu 'irmão', começou a retirar a calça jeans clara que o outro vestia, parando no meio dos joelhos do mais novo, começou a lamber por cima da cueca de Tsuna, seu membro já rígido.

– Diino-san, anw - Tsuna gemia, enquanto a língua do maior brincava com seu membro por cima do fino pano que a cueca lhe proporcionava.

– Você quer? - Dino brincava mais ainda com o membro de Tsuna, torturando o moreno, ele queria ouvir o pequeno castanho aparentemente inocente, pedir tal coisa.

– Anw, q-quero - os olhos de Tsuna eram nublados de desejos, sua face era corada e sua respiração estava ofegante. Dino sorriu mais ainda, começou a retirar com a boca delicadamente a cueca de Tsuna, fazendo o moreno enlouquecer ainda mais de desejo. Dino olhou o membro já enrijecido de Tsuna e passou a língua pelos lábios, antes de abocanhar completamente o membro do mais novo - Aaaah, Dino-san - a cavidade quente e apertada do loiro, deixava o Vongola cada vez mais doido.

– Eu quero ouvir Dino-nii - Dino por alguns segundos parou de chupar o membro de Tsuna, segurando-o com a mão, para dar o aviso. Logo depois de avisar, voltou a sugar fortemente o membro do outro.

– Aaaah, awn, Dino-nii - Tsuna gemia, as sucções do mais velho estavam cada vez mais fortes, fazendo Tsuna remexer na cavidade aperta do outro, realmente as sensações que estava sentindo lhe deixava louco.

A cada segundo, Dino sugava o membro do mais novo mais forte e rápido, o fazendo urrar de prazer, enquanto um fio de saliva escorria por sua boca, devido ao enorme prazer, os gemidos aumentavam, e agora tão pouco estavam ligando para que ouvia.

**–- Corredores -**

Certo demônio trançava os corredores da mansão Vongola, quando certos barulhos vindo de um banheiro lhe incomodou, no exato momento foi em direção ao local, para descobrir o por que de tais barulhos, ou melhor gemidos.

Abriu a porta do banheiro, dando de cara com uma cena tentadora, Tsunayoshi estava no chão, com as costas um pouco arqueadas, os olhos semicerrados, a boca entre aberta e um fio de saliva escorrendo por ela, a face corada e respiração ofegante, enquanto um certo Cavallone sugava fortemente seu membro, o fazendo gemer intensamente de prazer.

– H-Hi-Hibari-senpai, i-i-i-isso.. - Tsuna tentou falar alguma coisa vendo a cena do demônio de Namimori parado na porta do banheiro com a expressão de susto em sua face, Dino na mesma hora olhou em direção a porta, vendo Kyoya ali parado.

Mas qual quer explicação ali seria inútil, pois no outro segundo, o demônio de Namimori partiu da cima do loiro e do moreno.

* * *

**N/A: Eu não sou das melhores com lemon, então espero que tenham gostado =3**


End file.
